Memories of the Past
by jpiuliano
Summary: The Pilots are told by their friend that they are not who they seem and he bring them to the past to help them out Chapter 14 is up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan and Light hawks  
  
Jpiuliano: This is my first Fan fiction, so please be kind  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
The Year is after colony 198 and the Earth Sphere is still at peace. Seven soldiers that fought in the previous wars have all settled down and are helping to maintain that peace.  
  
"Hey Heero do you know why Gabriel wants us to come down to the old Mobile suit hanger?" Asked Duo.  
  
"No, but he asked Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs to be there as well." Said Heero.  
  
"Wonder what it is about. " said Duo.  
  
"Guess we'll find out soon." Said Heero  
  
" Guess your right, you going down now?" asked Duo.  
  
"Hnn… yes I just finished up my report and sent it to Lady Une." Heero said.  
  
"Good, I'll go with you." Duo said.  
  
As Heero and Duo walked out of Heero's office they talked about the wars they fought and soon came to Quatre and Trowa's offices.  
  
"Hey Quatre, Trowa. Heero and I are heading down to meet Gabriel want to come with us?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah, we were just about to go ourselves." Quatre said.  
  
"Good all that leaves is Zech and Wufei." Said Duo.  
  
"Their offices are up the hall." Quatre said.  
  
The four ex-gundam pilots walked down the hall and saw Zechs and Wufei emerging from their offices.  
  
" So do you have any ideas why Gabriel wants us to meet? Asked Zechs.  
  
" I don't have a clue and that goes for the rest of us." Duo said  
  
Meanwhile in the old mobile suit hanger  
  
"I hope this works I final found all of them and it's time they were told who they are." said Gabriel.  
  
"I'm sure they are ready Gabriel, but will they be ready to leave this time." Said a disembodied voice.  
  
"I'm sure they are, but are they ready to receive the powers that were left to they by their home star." said Gabriel.  
  
"When the time is right you will know, Queen Serenity trusted you with that task, she would not have if you were not capable to handle it." Said the voice.  
  
"Your right Light Hawks." Said Gabriel.  
  
"So how will you tell them?" asked Light Hawks.  
  
"Don't know, maybe I will show them my power or tell them that they were never meant to end up in this time or maybe they were. Who knows." Said Gabriel  
  
To be continued  
  
This is my first frantic so I Hoped you liked it. Please review and send emails to jpiuliano@hotmail.com  
  
The senshi will make their grand enterance in the coming chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little for the Tenchi Muyo as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and appreciate the good reviews  
  
Here are the Couples:  
  
Heero/Hotaru  
  
Duo/Haruka  
  
Trowa/Makoto  
  
Quatre/Ami  
  
Wufei/Rei  
  
Zechs (Millardo)/Michiru  
  
Gabriel/Setsuna  
  
Mamoru/Usagi  
  
Auron/Minako  
  
(An: I know about Haruka and Michiru relationship in the Japanese version, but I decide to see what a relationship between Haruka and Duo, and Zechs and Michiru would be like. Plus if it does work out who knows.)  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You know Gabriel has been acting very strange as of late, I wonder if it is due to the fact the Lady Une has been on his case about their relationship. " said Duo  
  
"The way I hear it is she sees him as a replacement for Trieze and he doesn't like it." Said Zechs  
  
"That's what I heard as well, she even corner him in his office and asked if he was cheating on her." said Duo  
  
"She is like Dorothy, Relena, Noin, and Sally. They believe that there is something between us but there isn't and there will never be." Said Quatre.  
  
"Your right Quatre, They believe that we are their soul mates, but I know is not true at all." Said Duo.  
  
"What about you Trowa?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't have that problem because I'm not involved with someone at the moment, but I as feel that my soul mate is out there." Trowa said.  
  
"I know how Trowa feel as well, Hilde and I are friends nothing more. Well maybe like brother and sister." Said Duo.  
  
"My sister is always asking when I intend to pop the question to Noin and she also asks if Heero talk about her." Zechs said  
  
"Relena has been that way ever since we defeated the Barton Foundation a year ago." Said Heero.  
  
"Well if you ask me I have been though one marriage and it was arranged, so I will wait and see and not jump in again." Said Wufei  
  
"Your right Wufei, I think we should wait and tell them that after this meeting with Gabriel." Said Quatre.  
  
Meanwhile back in the hanger.  
  
"You know when I see her again, I have no clue what I should do." Said Gabriel  
  
"Something will come to you when the time comes." Said Light Hawks.  
  
"Thank for the lack of input old friend." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Your welcome," Said Light Hawks  
  
"Very funny." said Gabriel  
  
"Gabriel you are one of the most powerful knights in the known Universe, I don't think you will have a problem with what you'll say to her." Said Light Hawks.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was something that Tsunami would say." Gabriel said  
  
"She did create me you know and passed most of her knowledge onto me." Light Hawks said.  
  
"I know you are unique for a Jurain Tree ship, that for sure (AN: Gabriel come from Juria and is the Older brother of Yosho, he was born five year before Yosho) Gabriel said.  
  
"Yes that I am, but don't forget all the modifications you did on me to make me better. Shall I start naming them?" Light Hawks asked.  
  
"No, that will not be necessary Light Hawks." Gabriel said. (AN: Light Hawks is packed with all sorts of neat features and you will see what they are, because most are key to moving the story along.)  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only on who is unique Gabriel, you are too. (An: sorry forgot to mention that along with the light hawk wings, He can summon sprits but you will see more of his powers later.) Said Light Hawks.  
  
"I know that's why Queen Serenity choose me to watch over their powers, and that includes the girls as well not just the boys." Gabriel said.  
  
The ex-pilots walked into the hanger and  
  
"Gabriel are you in here?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"I hope he is here when he told me that he had something to tell me I took it as odd." Said Duo.  
  
"I know." Said Heero.  
  
The ex-pilots walked into the hanger and saw their friend Gabriel stand in the middle of the old hanger.  
  
Gabriel was 6 feet 2 inches tall, with shoulder length auburn hair and Forrest Green eyes he had a muscular built and looked like be worked out every day, he was has the oldest of the ex-gundam pilots and he was also against senseless killing and always kept to himself so when he told the boys that he had something to tell the boys they were all curious.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Quatre." Gabriel said.  
  
"There you are we thought you were in the first part of this old hanger." Said Duo.  
  
"Nope, I've been in this part the whole time." Gabriel said.  
  
"Who were you talking too?" Zechs asked.  
  
"A friend." Gabriel said.  
  
To be continued  
  
So what do you think? I left you with a little cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be about the girls. So hang in there 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little for the Tenchi Muyo as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and I hope you like this one as well.  
  
  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I don't see anyone around, did they leave?" asked Duo  
  
"I'll explain about my friend later, but right now I want to talk to you about something important." Gabriel said.  
  
"What would that be Gabriel?" asked Heero.  
  
"Well, I know that most of you were orphaned at a young age, but did you ever wonder why?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"In my case my father was killed because he was King Peacecraft and that he believed in Peace not war." Zechs said.  
  
"The same goes for my farther, he died when Oz turned the citizens of the our colony against him." Said Quatre.  
  
"I never knew my parents." Said Duo.  
  
"I didn't know mine." Said Trowa.  
  
"I have very few memories of mine." Said Wufei  
  
"I also have very few memories of my parents, but I sometimes I see a completely different set of parents in my dreams sometimes." Said Heero.  
  
"You too Heero? I thought it was just me." Said Duo.  
  
"This is weird I also saw another set of parents in my dreams as well." Said Quatre.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs had not said a word for over a minute so Gabriel asked the three if they also a similar experiences.  
  
"Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs have you had similar experiences like the others?"  
  
"I have" said Wufei.  
  
"I have also." Said Trowa.  
  
"I have also, but Gabriel what does this have to do with us coming out to this old mobile suit hanger?" asked Zechs.  
  
"Well Zechs, I can't answer that right now, well maybe part of it I can we are meeting here because what I tell should not be over heard by anyone, especially the girls that are bothering us at the moment about their fantasy relationships with us." Said Gabriel.  
  
"I like that, fantasy relationships who would have they thought they have a chance with us." Said Duo.  
  
"Duo, you have to understand to them we are the only men in their lives that have always been there for them. Lady Une sees me as a replacement for Trieze and I don't like it, do you know why?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Because you are not Trieze and you never will be." Said Duo  
  
"That's one reason, but the main reason is that I know the Lady Une is not my soul mate and she never will be." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Who is your soul mate Gabriel?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"Well Quatre she is someone I met long ago and haven't seen since. We were pull apart because something tragic happened and I regret that I never said good bye to her, but I did tell her that we would meet again and someday soon we will." Gabriel said.  
  
"Man that sad, So Gabriel what is it you wanted to tell us?" asked Duo.  
  
"First, thing is I want to know if Zero System showed any of you anything that didn't make any sense to you." Gabriel said and then looked around to see if any of them were going to say any thing.  
  
"Yes, Zero did show me something once, but I just disregarded it." Said Heero  
  
This is what Gabriel had hoped would happen. He know that the Zero system had been able to give Trowa his memories back, so he had hoped that it would reveal just a little of the boys past to them. He also knew that Zechs and Heero might know more about their pasts because they had the zero system installed in their gundams. (Epyon and Wing Zero).  
  
"Epyon showed me something as well." Zechs said.  
  
Looking at the rest of the ex-gundam pilots Gabriel asked "What about the rest of you? When you borrowed Wing Zero did it show something to you as well?"  
  
"Yes, but only briefly." Said Quatre.  
  
"I remember something, but it didn't last long." Trowa said.  
  
"That goes for me too." Said Duo.  
  
"Good, Can you recall any part of it?" Gabriel asked them.  
  
"Barely it's been two years, but I do recall that I was wearing some type of armor and I was holding a sword." Said Heero.  
  
"Same here, I wearing some type of armor and hold a broad sword, but I saw a girl watching me." Said Zechs.  
  
Gabriel nodded and looked at the others and asked, " Was that your experience as well."  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo all nodded their heads.  
  
"Then it's time I told you the truth and you may not believe it." Gabriel said.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a voice.  
  
"Damn, How in the heck did she find us?" asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know, but there is no place to hide in here, we better make an escape and quick or she will find us." Said Heero.  
  
"There is a place to hide but you have to be quiet as possible in order to make them leave." Gabriel said.  
  
"Did the zero system mess with you head Gabriel, because I'm looking around and I don't see anything." Said Duo. Which earned him a glare from Gabriel.  
  
"That's right you shouldn't been able to see it at all." Said Gabriel.  
  
"What are you talking about Gabriel?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'll just have to show you what I mean." said Gabriel as he turn and walked in the opposite direction from the boys, then a second later he disappeared.  
  
"What the heck where did he just go." Said Duo.  
  
"I don't know." Said Zechs.  
  
"Hnn…." Said Heero.  
  
"……….." Can you guess who this is?  
  
"We better hide or that onna will find us." Said Wufei.  
  
"What are you guys wait for." Said Gabriel  
  
His friends turned and looked to see just Gabriel head floating in the air.  
  
"Am I seeing things or is Gabriel head just floating in the air and another thing where is his body?" Duo asked. They could all hear footsteps and it sounded like more then one set and to top it off they sounded like they were getting closer.  
  
"Duo, I don't have time to explain now, but I promise I will later now get over here or you are on your own with Relena and the others." Gabriel said.  
  
The others were walking over to where Gabriel floating head was; they all stopped and waited for Duo to catch up. Duo was shaking his head, but he started to walk over to where his friends were waiting for him. When he had caught up Gabriel said. "Now just walk through and watch the girls find nothing but an empty old hanger."  
  
One by one each of them stepped pass what seemed to be a barrier. When they were all though they looked around to see what was causing the barrier. They were looking around when they saw a wooden ship inside the barrier they were shocked and full of questions. Gabriel looked around to see the reactions of his friends, he wasn't at all surprised by the expressions on their faces, and in fact he was slightly amused. He held up his hand and motioned to remain silent. A minute later they saw several women enter the hanger and look around.  
  
"Are you sure that the note on the desk said for them to meet in this hanger?" asked a girl with honey blond hair.  
  
"Yes, it did, but it seems they called off the meeting." Said a woman with purplish black hair.  
  
"I won't count on it Noin, These are the Gundam Pilots we are talking about." Said woman with brown hair done in two weird twist braids.  
  
"True, Sally they can accomplish anything." Said a woman with Auburn hair that went past her shoulders.  
  
"Well, we'll wait they out they will return here soon if this meeting is important." Said a girl with long blond hair.  
  
"I hope your right Dorothy, but why would they meet here in the first place, it just doesn't seem like them to meet here." Said Relena.  
  
"Yeah, they would never meet in a place like this unless if Gabriel suggested it, Lady Une didn't you send him on a mission to one of the colonies." Asked Noin as she turned to the preventer chief.  
  
"Yes I did, so I know that he couldn't have suggested it." Said Lady Une.  
  
"Well at least Gabriel is not here he is always tell the boys to look beyond us and wait for the right girls to come along, it like he knew something about the future." Said Relena.  
  
'Not the future, the past, Relena ' Gabriel mental replied.  
  
"Well, I'm not letting Gabriel get away from me I'll fight off any one who tries to take him away." Said Lady Une  
  
'Good luck, you'll need it if you are going to challenge my true soul mate Pluto' thought Gabriel.  
  
"I think Zechs is slipping away from me and I don't know why." Said Noin.  
  
"My brother has been acting strange and he and Heero seem to go on more missions, it's like they are avoiding us." Said Relena.  
  
'Bingo, your right Relena, and it's going to continue until I can get the boys to the past.' Gabriel thought  
  
"Quatre has kept his distant as well, at first I thought it was because he was still wary of me by that just doesn't seem the case anymore." Said Dorothy  
  
'Come on leave already, go we are not coming to this place and it's useless to wait any longer.' Thought Gabriel.  
  
The ladies continued to talk as they waited for the ex-pilots to arrive, but as the time ticked away it became evident that the ex-pilots were not going to meet there after all.  
  
"Damn, it looks like we wasted time waiting for them." Said Relena.  
  
"Maybe that note I found in Duo's office was planted there by them to throw us off, so we couldn't find the real meeting place." Said Lady Une.  
  
"Well whatever the reason we waited all this time for nothing." Said Noin  
  
"I have to agree with Noin let's get out of here and wait for them at Headquarters." Said Sally.  
  
All the ladies started to walk away and leave the hanger, just as they got to the exit they turn and looked back at the empty area as if they heard a noise, but saw nothing and leave all together.  
  
Gabriel motioned to wait for about five minutes before doing anything.  
  
Five minutes came and went and the boys look at Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel what is that?" Asked Quatre pointing at the wooden ship  
  
"I'll explain in a moment but first let's step out from under it alright?" he said.  
  
The boys nodded and one by one step out into the open hanger.  
  
"The ship you saw is mine, it is called Light Hawks and at the moment she is cloaked so one can see her." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Yours, but how can that be?" Duo asked. "And by the way your ship could use an upgrade."  
  
"I'll have you know that I state of the art and don't need any upgrades." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Duo  
  
"That was Light Hawks, my ship" Gabriel said  
  
"It can talk?" Asked Duo.  
  
"Yes, SHE can talk, I'll explain about why she can talk, later but not today." Gabriel said. "I'll explain why I have this ship, if you give me a chance."  
  
"Yes, please do explain," said Zechs.  
  
"That is my ship and I'm not from this planet." Said Gabriel.  
  
"You're an alien?" Wufei asked looking shocked and the others were shocked as well.  
  
"Yes, I'm and Alien, now before you go sending me off to Area 51 let me explain." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because, I didn't think you were ready." Said Gabriel  
  
"Now your ready to tell us?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, First I'll introduce myself properly, my name is Gabriel Jarvidan Juria, and I am the first prince of the royal house of Juria" Gabriel said.  
  
"Okay, it's official, you've used the zero system one to many times." Duo said then added.  
  
"No Duo it's true, I am who I say I am, I know you don't believe me now but I'll give you a week to think about it." Gabriel said  
  
"But I want to ask has any of you seen a young lady or ladies when you were inside Wing Zero or Epyon?" He asked. "I know Zech you mentioned seeing one has any one else.  
  
"Why?" They all asked.  
  
"I'm curious and I it's important." Gabriel said  
  
"I did, but I could only see her from behind, I couldn't see her face, but she had short blue hair, the only reason I remember is because of that hair." Said Quatre  
  
"I did as well, but see had brown hair and it was in a ponytail." Said Trowa.  
  
"Man this weird but I did too, only the girl I saw had short sandy blond hair." Duo said.  
  
"The onna I saw had long black hair." Wufei said.  
  
"I saw one with aquamarine hair and it came down to her shoulders." Said Zechs. "As I mentioned early."  
  
"I saw one with black purplish hair." Said Heero.  
  
"Good and for your information I saw one with long green hair that went past her shoulder." Gabriel said.  
  
"Okay, Gabriel what does this have to do with anything?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well Quatre it has to do with the past. You see you six were prince in a former life and have been reborn in the wrong time period, I have been searching for you six for more then two thousand years." Gabriel said. He then looked to see their reactions once again and saw shocked looks from all of them.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight, me and the others are reincarnated prince from two thousand years ago, and we were never meant to born in this time period." Said Duo.  
  
"Yes, you're correct." Gabriel said.  
  
"You know if I hadn't seen your ship I would have thought your were completely nuts." Duo said.  
  
"You believe me Duo?" Gabriel asked  
  
"Yeah, I do. You see it what you asked us and told us about yourself, you didn't hold back." Duo said.  
  
"Does that go for the rest of you?' Gabriel asked.  
  
All the ex-pilots nodded their heads.  
  
"I'm surprised, I would have though that you all thought I was crazy." Gabriel said.  
  
"We talked about it a few months back and came to the conclusion that we felt like we have known you for far longer then when we first met three years ago." Trowa said.  
  
"I'm relieved that you all feel that way." Gabriel said.  
  
"What do we next Gabriel?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We, leave for the year 1998 A.D." Gabriel said.  
  
"Good, when do we leave?" asked Zechs  
  
"Wait a minute, I want you to think on this for a week." Gabriel said.  
  
"Why a week?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because I want you to have time to think about it and not rush to make a decision, alright?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"Alright." His friend said.  
  
"Good. We'll meet back here in a week and leave then. I have a mission to take care of and I want you six to research the Silver Moon Kingdom, Okay?" Gabriel asked. "It's to give you more information and background on your former lives."  
  
"Yeah, that's no problem." Said Zechs.  
  
"Good, and Duo try not to leave a note on you desk again, I don't want a repeat of today a week from now, okay?" Gabriel asked  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure I don't do it again." Duo said.  
  
"Good, we'll met here same time as today." Gabriel said then added. "See you guys then." He waited for them to leave. He watched them turn and leave the old hanger and made sure that they were out of earshot.  
  
"Well that went well," he said.  
  
"Yes, they took better then you expected, didn't they." Light hawks said.  
  
"Yes, I wonder if I had told them that they were alien as well what would have happened." He said  
  
"Who know, them might not have believe you, but then they might have because of you bond of friendship with them." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Your right, let get ready we have a lot to do and have to be back her in a week." Gabriel said.  
  
"Do you want me to warm up the temporal engine?" Light Hawks asked.  
  
"Yes, but first disengage cloaking device and then set the date to: December 1, 1998, the time: 9:00PM, and the location to: Tokyo, Japan" Gabriel said.  
  
"Understood cloaking device disengaged and time, date, and location are set, would you like me to teleport you on board?" Light Hawks asked.  
  
"Yes please." He said and then vanished and then the ship vanished as well, leaving no trace it was ever there.  
  
Meanwhile in 1998  
  
Somewhere unknown there stood a woman dressed in a sailor fuku. She was in a room that was shrouded by mist; she was watching the events take place in the year known as After Colony 198.  
  
"So he has finally found they." The woman said  
  
To be continued  
  
Well this Chapter is done, and I know I promise that the senshi would be in this chapter but it grew real long so I cut it short so there wouldn't be so much to read. When I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop the Ideas from coming out. Well it's finished it and I hope you like it. And once again appreciate all the reviews. Thanks and see you next time. And I promise you will see the girls. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little for the Tenchi Muyo as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the other chapters and I hope you like this one as well.  
  
  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in 1998  
  
Somewhere unknown there stood a woman dressed in a sailor fuku. She was in a room that was shrouded by mist; she was watching the events take place in the year known as After Colony 198.  
  
"So he has finally found they." The woman said  
  
"I must tell the others and we must prepare for their arrival" she said and left to return to the real world.  
  
She returned to her home, that she shared with Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe, in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. She wasn't wearing the sailor fuku any longer, but just a dress. She walked over to her phone, but before using it she check a clock to see what time it was, The clock read 4:00pm. She picked the phone and called her friend Rei Hino, she waited for Rei to answer.  
  
"Hello," said a voice.  
  
"Hello Rei, how are you?" asked the woman.  
  
"I'm fine Setsuna, How are you?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm fine as well, listen the reason why I am calling was to ask if Usagi and the others inners are all at your temple right now?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes they are." Rei said.  
  
"Good, are Mamoru, Auron, Luna, Artemis, and Diana there too?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes, they are, has something happened?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'll explain more when I arrive with Haruka and the other outers, and tell the others to wait for us, so I'll see you soon alright?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Yeah see you in a while, bye." Rei said.  
  
"Right in a while, bye." Setsuna said and waited for Rei to hang up before she did. When Rei had hung up, Setsuna hung up the phone as well.  
  
Setsuna left her room and went down stairs. She walked into the living room and found Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you TV watching, but we have to go to Rei's temple now." Setsuna said.  
  
"Why, has something happened?" asked Haruka.  
  
"No, I just want to discuss something, with everyone." Setsuna said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Michiru  
  
"All I can, is it has to do with the Silver Moon Kingdom." Setsuna said.  
  
"Our past lives?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yes." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Alright let's get going." Said Haruka.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Said Michiru  
  
"Okay." Said Hotaru as she got up and went to the television and turn it off.  
  
They all got their coats and left for Rei's temple.  
  
A little while later they arrived at the temple.  
  
Rei and the others waited for the rest of their friends to come.  
  
Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Auron Paige, Luna, Artemis, and Diana where sitting around a table talking.  
  
They were talking about various things as they wait; they also wondered why Setsuna had called this meeting.  
  
As they were talking and wondering the doorbell rang and Rei got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw her other friends waiting on her doorstep. She stepped aside to allow them to enter the temple. She then led them to the living room where her Usagi and her friends were. They exchanged greeting and then asked why Setsuna had called the meeting  
  
"Why did you call this meeting Setsuna?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well I was watching various points in time when I saw one the interested me." Setsuna said.  
  
"What about it?" Ami asked.  
  
"I may have found our past lovers from the Silver Moon Kingdom" Setsuna said,  
  
"I know that only two of you have found your destined partner and the rest of you have not."  
  
She looked to see if any of her friends were surprised and saw that they were.  
  
"So your saying that you've seen Ami's, Rei's, Hotaru's, Makoto's, Haruka's, and Michuru's destined partners somewhere in time." Said Mamoru.  
  
"Yes, in the future to be specific." Said Setsuna.  
  
"What about you're past lover, Setsuna have you see him as well?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes, I have he is with the others and is giving them a week to think about things before he brings them here, I must caution you once they arrive they will all be in danger and you must protect them at all costs." Setsuna said.  
  
"Is that all?" Asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes, for now, I don't want to tell you any more until I can be certain." Setsuna said.  
  
"When you do find out more you will let us know, right?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Yes, I will do that." Setsuna said  
  
Shortly after that the meeting broke up and everyone left expect for Usagi, Mamoru and Setsuna.  
  
They walked thou a park on the way to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru, could, I speak with you." Setsuna said.  
  
"Sure Setsuna." Said Usagi.  
  
"What did you want to speak about?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"I wanted to ask if you remember the Star Princes." Setsuna said.  
  
"I know I do," said Usagi.  
  
"I do as well." Said Mamoru  
  
"Good, but I must ask you not to tell the others." Setsuna said.  
  
"I 'm not interfering, they have to do this on their own" said Mamoru.  
  
"I will not interfere as will, I want them to do this on their own as well." Said Usagi.  
  
"Good." Setsuna said.  
  
"I bet it will be good for you to see Juria again." Usagi said.  
  
"Yes it will." She said with a smile.  
  
"We have to go, we'll see you later, bye Setsuna," said Usagi as she and Mamoru walked away in another direction  
  
"See you two later." Setsuna said and walked back home.  
  
As she walked home she though of Juria and how they had met two thousand years ago. Their relationship had started out rocky. Both of their parents objected to their relationship at first, Juria's parents especially, but their parents had given in when they realize how much in love, that she and Juria were, and allowed they to see one another. Their relationship continued to grow until that dark day. That day was the day that Beryl had attacked the Moon Kingdom. She remember how Juria continued to fight of the enemies that were trying to storm the Palace, she was fighting along side him. It looked as if they were turning the tide and then Beryl arrived and attacked both of them. She was knocked out and he continued to defend her. She then lost consciousness and that was last she saw of him, until today of course.  
  
She had walked back to her home, but before entering she look up at the sky and said  
  
"Return to me soon, Juria my love."  
  
To be continued  
  
Well this Chapter is done, and it was a long one two so I divided it into two parts (chapters3&4). When I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop the Ideas from coming out. Well it's finished it and I hope you like it. And once again appreciate all the reviews. Thanks and see you next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little for the Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the story so far and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
(AN: the Flashback scene that take place in this chapter was inspired by the song "My Sacrifice" by Creed)  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1 Wednesday December 2, 1998  
  
Gabriel was on his 'mission', which was to get everything ready in 1998 should his friends decide to go. He had bought big house that was big enough for all of them. He had enrolled Zechs in Tokyo University and the rest in high school. He had found a high school near the home he bought. The name of the school was Juban High School. At 12:00pm, he left for the high school to take care of the enrollment. As he approached the school, he noticed that the students were on their lunch break. He scanned the students to see if he recognized any of them. He almost immediately saw Usagi-hime and the rest of her court.  
  
"Bingo, I found them." He said to himself. "Now to see if any of them remember me."  
  
He started to walk toward as he got closer he notice that they were staring at him, so he just smile and walk toward the school's main entrance and went in.  
  
2  
  
3 Meanwhile outside in the school yard  
  
"Did you see that guy, was he cute or what?" asked Minako  
  
"I definitely agree he as cute and when he look at us and smile it blew me away." Said Makoto.  
  
"I know, but don't you guys feel like you know him from somewhere?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You know, I think you right it feels like I met him somewhere before, but I just can't place where it was I met him." Said Rei.  
  
The others nodded as well and wonder where they knew that guy from someplace. They decided should he walk by them again they would asked him is name.  
  
4 Back inside the school  
  
Gabriel walked inside the school and went to the main office. He walked up to a young woman sitting at her desk the name plate on the desk read 'Miss Amaro, vice principal  
  
"Can I help you?" Miss Amaro asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like to enroll my brothers in this school as transfer students, is it to late to do that?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Not at all, by the way my name is Miss Amaro, and what is your?" she asked  
  
"Jarvidan, Gabriel Jarvidan, It is nice to meet you Miss Amaro." He said.  
  
"And it's nice to meet you Mr. Jarvidan, now how many are you enrolling?" She asked  
  
"Five, and they are all boys." He said.  
  
"All the same age?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, all the same age." He said  
  
"Do you have their transcripts with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." He said and handed her a folder. The transcripts were of course not real, but they were so real that no one would know that they were not real. Gabriel had covered is tracks by hacking into the computers of several school that were mentioned in the guys transcripts to be on the safe side, should anyone decide to take a look.  
  
"They all appear to be of a different nationality then yourself." She said.  
  
"They were all adopted by my late parents." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that they died, they must have been wonderful parents." She said.  
  
"They were." He said.  
  
"When will your brothers be starting?" she asked.  
  
"A week from today," he said, "I promise them that we could take in all of Tokyo sights first."  
  
"Okay, let me get started on their paperwork and I should have it finished in a half an hour." She said.  
  
Gabriel and Miss Amaro talked while she did the paperwork. They talked until she was finished at 12:30pm  
  
"Okay that takes care of everything, all you brothers need to do is come by here and fill out a schedule of the classes they would like to take for the year." Miss Amaro said.  
  
"I thank you for all you help Miss Amaro." He said.  
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Jarvidan, it was my pleasure to help you." She said and handed him a folder with some papers in it.  
  
"Just give those to your bothers when they come to school next Tuesday." She said.  
  
"I thank you once again." He said.  
  
"You are very welcome, and have a nice day." She said.  
  
"You too, good bye." He said and left the office and head outside.  
  
He stepped out and saw that Usagi-hime was still eating and talking with her friends.  
  
He was about to go in the opposite direction when Usagi-hime called out to him.  
  
"Excuse me could we talk to you for a moment?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he said with a smile.  
  
"We were wondering if we have met somewhere before?" Ami asked  
  
"I don't think, so I'm new to the area, by the way I'm Gabriel Jarvidan." He said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Gabriel." Each one of the girls said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine he said." He said.  
  
"Your sure we haven't met before?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Maybe in a former life." He said  
  
"Maybe your right." Haruka said.  
  
"Well I have to get going, I'll see you around." He said  
  
They said there good byes and he walked away.  
  
"I think Gabriel is right we met him in the Silver Moon Kingdom" said Usagi.  
  
"I think your right Usa-chan," said Ami. "I wonder if that means that they are here as well."  
  
"I hope so, I will be good to see them again." Said Michiru.  
  
  
  
Gabriel was back at his home in Tokyo. He was getting ready to leave this time and head back to A.C. 198 to pick up the guys. Seeing his friends again bought back memories of the Silver Moon Kingdom.  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
"Hey Juria show us that trick that you were talking about early." Said his friend who had a long braid.  
  
"And what trick would that be Centauries?" Juria asked  
  
"You know that summoning thing." Said Centauries.  
  
"Yeah Juria, show us." Said a friend with messy brown hair.  
  
"Really Lyra, when did you turn into Centauries." Said Juria.  
  
"Don't be so hard on him Juria, we're all interested in seeing you summon a Aeon." Said a friend with long platinum blond hair.  
  
"I know Libra, but you have to understand that I don't get to make fun of Lyra very often" Said Juria  
  
"Well are you going to show us Juria?" asked a friend  
  
"Of Course I will but you have to wait, Draco, and I thought you were the more patient one of the group." Juria said.  
  
"I'm interested that's all" Draco said.  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about? Asked a female voice.  
  
"Nothing, Pluto, they just want me to summon a Aeon that all." Juria said.  
  
"I thought you couldn't do that unless it was really necessary." She said  
  
"On occasion I can do it outside of battle or while I am training." He said.  
  
"So are you going to show us or do we have to wait for a battle?" Asked Pluto.  
  
"Alright, I'll show you but you might want to get the other princess, Antares, Taurus, and Leo as well." Juria said.  
  
"Right, We'll go get them, we'll be right back." Lyra said.  
  
Juria's friends ran off to get the others, which leave Juria all alone with Pluto.  
  
"Finally, I thought that they would never leave." Juria said.  
  
"They are coming back you know." Pluto said.  
  
"I know but at least I get to have a few minutes with you" he said.  
  
He walked over to her and put his arms around her and she did the same. He then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her and when he finished she pulled his head back down and kissed him in a most passionate way.  
  
"Wow, were did that come from?" He asked  
  
"I don't know, maybe I felt like doing it." She said.  
  
"Well you have my permission to do it any time you like." He said  
  
"They are over here, and he said he would summon a Aeon for us." Said Centaurus.  
  
"Looks like our moment is up once again" Pluto said.  
  
"Yes, it would seem so I wish I hadn't promised they anything, oh well." He said  
  
When the others arrived Juria transformed into the Knight of Juria  
  
As the Knight of Juria, Juria was wearing armor of a platinum color and had the had the planetary symbol of Juria on the breastplate and on his forehead, but the planetary symbol on his forehead was covered up by a circlet with a forest green crystal in the middle, and he also had a staff in his hands.  
  
"Which Aeon would you like for me to summon?" He asked.  
  
"Well, which ever one you would like to summon." Said Princess Mars  
  
"Then I will summon Shiva the Aeon of Ice, you might want to stand back, because she has quite an entrance." He said.  
  
His friends stood back and Juria move around and swung the staff around until a symbol appeared on the ground and several blocks of ice that resembled quarts crystal landed behind him and then a sprit looking form descended down into the ice and after a second shattered the ice around her.  
  
"Wow, you never said she was a babe," said Centauries  
  
"Only you would say that." Juria said.  
  
---End flashback-----  
  
Gabriel never thought those days would come to end, but unfortunately they did.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
A few days after Juria had shown his friends how he could summon an Aeon  
  
The Silver Moon Kingdom was being attacked and Juria and his friends were outside of the palace protect the only entrance into the Throne room.  
  
The kingdom was under attack by the evil Queen Beryl. She had turn Prince Endymion most trusted Generals against them and send dozens of monster to attack the kingdom  
  
Juria and the others were fighting off the monsters and had managed to defeat all that had come so far it was then that Juria had said to his friends.  
  
"Go back to the palace and protect Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."  
  
"But that will leave you alone to defend this area." Said Draco  
  
"He won't be alone I will stay by his side Draco." Said Pluto.  
  
"You can't stay I will not allow you to, my love." Juria said.  
  
" I am and don't make me say it again." She said.  
  
"Alright you can stay, the rest of you go." Juria said.  
  
The others left and Juria and Pluto stood there and waited for the next wave.  
  
"It's too quiet, why hasn't she sent another wave of monsters by now." Juria said.  
  
"Maybe she has given up." Pluto said.  
  
"Queen Beryl has not give up." A voice said  
  
Juria and Pluto turned to see a young man in a uniform that matched the ones wore by Endymion's Generals.  
  
"Jedite, You traitor how could you side with Beryl?" Asked Juria.  
  
"Simple she gave me power, power enough to destroy the two of you and the rest of the them." Jedite said.  
  
"Well, if you think I just going to let you kill me, you're wrong." Juria said.  
  
"And how are you going to stop me?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Like this: Juria Crystal Knight Power." He said  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power." Shouted Pluto  
  
"Now Jedite here is a friend of mine that would like to meet you." Juria said.  
  
"Pluto my love, cover me I'm going to summon Alexander the Aeon of Light and Holy." He said to his love.  
  
"Right dear I'll keep him busy." She said.  
  
Juria stands and uses his staff to draw a circle around him and when he is finished drawing the circle he says a few words the circle begins to glow. A rumble came be heard in the distance and then a castle like object with angel wings can be seen. The castle is actually Alexander, it move in and awaits Juria's next command.  
  
"Alexander I want you to defend the palace until I tell you to do otherwise." Said Juria.  
  
Juria looked at Alexander and heard an okay and went to fight Jedite with Pluto.  
  
The two of them were beating Jedite easily and had he was no match for them. The whole battle turned out to be a set up so that Juria and Pluto would use most of their powers against Jedite and would be weakened when Beryl came to finish them off.  
  
"Good job Jedite," said a female voice.  
  
"Thank you my Queen," said Jedite  
  
"Now it is time to get rid of you two so I can finish off the rest." Beryl said as she fired a blast at Pluto. Pluto was hit and sent flying back.  
  
"PLUTO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Juria shouted.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done, Alexander I want you to attack Beryl with your attack 'HOLY JUDGEMENT." Juria said.  
  
A blinding light formed around Alexander and then pushed out and covered everything. When the light subsided Juria went to the spot where had been but could not find her. He saw that Jedite lay on the ground unconscious and that Beryl was left week from the attack. He was then transported to the Throne room where Queen Serenity was waiting along with Pluto.  
  
"Juria and Pluto I have a tasks for the both of you." Queen Serenity said  
  
"What is it your Majesty?" asked Juria  
  
"Well for you Pluto I want you to Guard the gates of time until it time for you to help the rest to the court and for you Juria I need you to locate the missing princes." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Missing your Majesty?" asked Juria.  
  
"Yes, you see I sent all of them into the future to give them a second chance at life and unfortunately one of the Generals sent Draco, Lyra, Centauries, Libra, Leo, and Antares a little farther then the rest."  
  
"I understand, may I have a moment with Pluto before you send us on our tasks?" asked Juria.  
  
"Of course." She said with a smile.  
  
Juria walked over to Pluto and said.  
  
"I know we don't have much time, but I want to say that I love you and I will promise we will meet again."  
  
"I know my love, I love you as well, and we will defiantly meet again in the future." She said.  
  
Juria once again went to kiss Pluto for the last time until they would see one another. The kiss was a gentle one that lasted for over a minute.  
  
When they broke apart Queen Serenity spoke.  
  
"Pluto I will now open a portal for you and Juria I need you to dismiss Alexander."  
  
She opened the portal and Pluto walked toward it, but before stepping in she turned and took one look at Juria and blew him a kiss and whispered. "I love you." She then stepped into the portal and it closed behind her.  
  
Juria watched as the portal closed and then mental called out to Alexander and told him that his job was done that he could leave.  
  
"Juria I will now send you to the time where I think the princes have been sent, if they are not there don't give up, I know you have a long life span so you should be able to find them and your ship will be sent along with you, now good luck Knight of Juria." Serenity said and then opened a portal and Juria walked to it and stepped in.  
  
---End flashback---  
  
"Well Light Hawks lets go back to A.C. 198 and get the boys." Gabriel said.  
  
"Roger, temporal engine is ready and I am awaiting your command" Light Hawks said.  
  
"Engage Temporal engine and lets go." Gabriel said.  
  
"Roger." Said Light Hawks.  
  
Once again there was a flash of light and Light Hawks disappeared only to return to the old hanger.  
  
The ex-pilots were waiting for Gabriel in the hanger when the flash of light produced by the temporal engine blinded them momentarily.  
  
When they could see again Gabriel was standing in front of them.  
  
"Hi guys, I guess you all decided to go." He said.  
  
"We did, and we found out some stuff about the Silver Moon Kingdom." Said Zechs  
  
"Good, I'm glad you all decided to go." Gabriel.  
  
"Gabriel, what are we going to do when we get there and it was the year 1998A.D., right?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, it's 1998 December 2,1998 to be specific, and as to what you will be doing that easy you, Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei will be attending high school and Zechs will be attending college.  
  
"Why, can't we get jobs?" asked Duo.  
  
"You could, but it would be better if you went to school." Gabriel said.  
  
"Your right, so when do we leave." Said Duo.  
  
"Right now I want to leave and fast, I saw the ladies headed this way." Gabriel said  
  
"Okay so how did they find out this time?" Said Heero.  
  
"Don't know just stand next to me and Light Hawks will do the rest." Said Gabriel.  
  
They all gathered around Gabriel and waited.  
  
"Alright Light hawks, teleport us to the bridge and get us out of here." Gabriel said.  
  
"Roger that" said Light Hawks as he teleported the boys to the bridge and then started to move away from the hanger.  
  
"Light Hawks disengage cloak and give a report on the temporal engine." Gabriel said.  
  
"Cloak is disengaged and temporal engine is a 100%." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Gabriel why did you order the cloak turned off?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Simple I want the girls to see this ship and then see it disappear." Gabriel said.  
  
"The onnas will be shocked and forget about going to the hanger, right?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yup, Guys I suggest you take a seat, because once I engage the temporal engine it will bumpy." Gabriel said.  
  
"Gabriel, the girls have spotted us." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Good engage cloak and get us to 1998." Gabriel said  
  
"Roger, cloak is engaged and we are ready for time travel." Light Hawks said.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground  
  
The Ladies are staring at this wood ship in the sky and then it disappears and there is a flash of light that follow and the ship and the flash of light are gone. It leaves the girls to wonder what the heck was that.  
  
"What in the heck was that?" asked Relena.  
  
To be continued  
  
Well Chapter 5 is finally done, it took awhile because I was sick and couldn't get out of bed. At time like those I wished I had a laptop. I hope you liked it and I want to thank everyone for the reviews.  
  
I should have Chapter 6 written soon. So see you later. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little for the Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the story. Also I forgot to mention this takes place after Sailor Moon battles with Chaos and of course in the Gundam Wing, after Endless Waltz and I might include the Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyu and maybe even Chibi Chibi  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Light Hawks, Status?" Gabriel asked  
  
"We have arrived in 1998 and I await your next command." Light Hawks said  
  
"Alright take us to the house and when we get there let me know." Gabriel said.  
  
"Roger." Said Light Hawks.  
  
"So you said that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are going to high school, but what about me, I know you said that I would be attending college but which one?" Zechs asked.  
  
"You Zechs will be attending Tokyo University, and boys." Gabriel said looking at the others "You will be attending Juban High school."  
  
"Where are we going to live?" asked Duo.  
  
"I purchased a house when I was last here and that's where we will live, and it is close to the high school as well." Gabriel said.  
  
"What about legal documents?" Heero asked.  
  
"All the legal documents have been take care of." Gabriel said and there reached for several large envelopes.  
  
"Here" he said handing them each an envelope. Heero opened it and pulled out several pieces of paper. He looks and saw there was a birth certificate and drivers license. The rest had the same in their envelopes.  
  
"Gabriel we are close to the house." Light Hawks interrupted.  
  
"Okay, Light Hawks continue on course." Gabriel said.  
  
Light Hawks did not answer, but the boys wanted to know something else.  
  
"Gabriel what are we going to do about money?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Well you guys could get part time jobs, but I also have that taken care of as well." Gabriel said.  
  
"Okay, but how do you have money?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I lived in this time once as I was looking for you six and I put most of what I had in the stock market and ended up making a fortune." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Okay, But what I want to know is about A.C. 198." Said Heero.  
  
"What about it?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"What if a war breaks out?" Heero asked.  
  
"I have left a monitoring device there and I will send a Light Hawks back there about one a week to collect the data." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Good, I just didn't want to leave it undefended." Heero said.  
  
"Umm Gabriel we are about to crash into a cliff aren't you going to do something?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nope." Gabriel said. The other turn to see what Duo was talking about. On the screen was a cliff getting closer and closer.  
  
"Gabriel, don't play with us please stop the ship from crashing into the cliff." Said Quatre.  
  
"Nope, can't do that Quatre." Gabriel said.  
  
As the ship got closer and closer all of the guys except Gabriel closed their eyes and said their prayers.  
  
Gabriel decided that they had had enough torture for one day and said. "Would you guys relax that cliff is just part of a hologram."  
  
The guys opened their eye and saw Light Hawks pass right into the cliff and did not take any damage.  
  
Gabriel took over and guided the ship into place and then turns toward his friends and said.  
  
"Shall we get settled?"  
  
"Yeah let's do that and then maybe we can take a look around town." Duo said. "And next time don't act like Heero." This got Duo a death glare from Heero.  
  
With out a command from Gabriel Light Hawks teleported all of them out of the ship and onto a dock beside the ship and then deactivate it's cloaking device so it could be visible again.  
  
"Follow me guys." Said Gabriel.  
  
The guys followed Gabriel to a door and up a set of stairs, which lead to a dead end. Gabriel amazed them by pushing on the wall and it opened into a room that looked like someone's study.  
  
"Welcome to your new home guys, so what do you think so far?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Well since I've only seen one room I think a tour is in order." Said Duo.  
  
"Okay no problem just follow me and I'll give you the grand tour." Gabriel said.  
  
After about a half a hour the tour was done and the boys picked the rooms that they would call their own and settled in.  
  
"Man, Gabriel how much did this house set you back?" asked Duo.  
  
"Not that much, Why?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"It's bigger then one of Quatre that's why." Said Duo.  
  
"I just planned on the future and that's all I'm going to say." Said Gabriel. And all the boys gave him a questioning look.  
  
"So what now" said Duo after all the boys were settled in and they were all in the living room.  
  
"Well if you guys are up to it, why don't we take a tour of the city and I'll show you where the High school and university are." Said Gabriel.  
  
The guys nodded their heads and went to get their jackets. After they met at the front door and when out.  
  
As they walked to the front gate Heero asked "Gabriel what time is it?"  
  
"It's 3:30pm, Heero." Gabriel replied.  
  
"Thanks Gabriel." Heero said.  
  
"Your welcome." Gabriel replied as he turned to see the guys all resetting their watches.  
  
"By the way Gabriel, when do we start school?" asked Trowa.  
  
"A week from today and Zechs you probable should wait until next year." Gabriel said.  
  
The boys all nodded and continued to walk toward the gate. When they reached the gate some girls were going by on the other side and Duo was the first to notice them.  
  
One of the girls had short sandy blond hair, and Duo couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her somehow the rest of the guy got the same feeling as well. Zechs got the same feeling when he saw the girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair. Heero got the same feeling when he saw the girl with shoulder length black hair. Quatre got the same feeling when he saw the girl with short blue hair. Trowa got the same feeling when he saw the girl with who had her brown hair in a ponytail and Wufei got the same feeling when he saw the girl with black hair that went past her shoulder.  
  
Duo of course had to do something and being Duo he did what came natural and that was yell at the girls to get their attention. The other guys just shook their head.  
  
"Hey you girls could you stop for a moment." Duo said  
  
"DUO!!!!!" said all the guys including Gabriel  
  
To be continued  
  
Well that's it for now. I just thought I would leave you with a little cliffhanger. Once again a thank those who have reviewed and I promise to have the chapter seven out soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little for the Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie   
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the story. I might include the Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyu and maybe even Chibi Chibi   
Memories of the Past  
Chapter 7  
Heero: So what happens in this chapter J-chan?  
J-chan: you'll have to read it Heero just like everyone else.  
Duo: J-chan why did I have to yell out to the to the girls?  
J-chan: Because none of the others would do something like that Duo.  
Wufei: do I get to do something to the baka?  
J-chan: maybe, now to the story.  
  
Last time  
Duo of course had to do something and being Duo he did what came natural and that was yell at the girls to get their attention. The other guys just shook their head.  
"Hey you girls could you stop for a moment." Duo said  
"DUO!!!!!" said all the guys including Gabriel  
  
Now   
  
Wufei was the closest to Duo so he slapped the braided pilot in the back of the head and muttered "Braided Baka."  
"Hey what was that for Wu-man?" Duo said rubbing the back of his head  
"For shouting out to those Onnas and if you call me Wu-man again I will cut off that braid of yours with my katana." Said Wufei.  
The girls on the other hand were laughing and smiling at Duo and Wufei's antincs.  
"I sorry about that Duo tends to be a little too boisterous at times," Quatre said and then realized that not only was the gate still closed, but also he had forgot to introduce himself.  
"Forgive me for being rude, but I have not introduced myself to you ladies yet. I am Quatre Winner and the boy beside me is Trowa Barton, and beside him is Heero Yuy and next to Heero is Millardo Peacecraft, and of course there is Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang, and our friend Gabriel, who seems to be missing." Quatre said.   
Gabriel had gone back to the house to get the key to the gate and open the gate from the house via a panel by the front door. When Gabriel returned she saw Usagi and the others where now introducing themselves to the guys  
"It's quite alright Quatre, allow me to introduce myself and my friends, I am Ami Mizuno, and this is Usagi Tsukino, and Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenou, and Mamoru Chibi, and Auron Pagie." Said Ami as she pointed to every person when she said his or her name.  
"Gabriel there you are, where did you go?" asked Quatre when he noticed that Gabriel had returned.  
"I forgot something at the house and went to go get it." Said Gabriel  
"The Great Gabriel Jarvidan forgot something, now that is a first." Said Duo laughing.  
"Duo, I'm human I do make mistakes you know, but I'm not like you who is gullible enough to punch Heero and not get punched back." Gabriel said as Duo stopped laughing.   
At this point the girls realize that the guy who just spoke to Duo was the same guy they had met yesterday.  
"Hey you're the guy we talked to yesterday right?" asked Minako.  
"Yup, that would be me, my dear lady." Gabriel said smiling.  
"Hey you haven't met my boyfriend Auron yet." Said Minako  
"You have not met mine either." Said Usagi.  
Gabriel put his had out and waited to introduce himself to the two.  
Auron and Mamoru walked up to Gabriel and extended their hands as well.  
"Gabriel Jarvidan, It's a pleasure to met you both." Gabriel said  
"Mamoru Chibi" said Mamoru and held out his hand and shook Gabriel's hand  
"Auron Pagie" said Auron and did the same as Mamoru.  
"You know it feels like we met before, have we?" asked Auron.  
"In a previous life maybe." Gabriel said.  
Before Auron could ask another question he was interrupted by Duo.  
"Hey Gabriel!!" said Duo trying to get his friends attention   
"What Duo" Gabriel said.  
"The girls offered to show us around town is it alright?" Duo asked.  
"That's fine I have to go some where so I'm meet up with you in an hour at Juban High school, alright?" Gabriel said.  
"Sound good to me." Duo said and the other nodded their heads  
"Guys before you head out I what to say something." Gabriel said.  
"What is it Gabriel?" asked Quatre.  
"Have fun and forget about the past or the future, while we are here have fun." Gabriel said and looked at the Ex-pilot to see if they had understood his little speech. After he had looked at all of them he know that they understood.  
"We understand Gabriel, We'll try to have fun." Trowa said  
"Good. Now why don't you get going." Gabriel said.  
"Alright, We'll see you later Gabriel, and by the way good luck," said Quatre and the other ex-pilots.  
"Why are you wishing me luck?" he asked his friends.  
"Are you going to look for her?" asked Millardo.  
"Maybe." said Gabriel.  
"You should, do you know why?" Asked Heero.  
"Why Heero?" Gabriel asked.  
"Because if I had been away from someone I loved as long as you have, I would go looking for her." Heero said.  
"I'll keep that in mind, but Tokyo is a big city." Gabriel said.  
"Right all this talking has made me hungry, can we stop somewhere to get something to eat?" asked Duo.  
"Baka is that all you think about?" asked Wufei.  
"No Wu-man, I think about other stuff too." Said Duo with a smile.  
"Injustice, Maxwell " said Wufei who was getting mad at Duo.  
"Will you stop it for once." Trowa said.  
"Unbelievable he actually spoke." Duo said which earned him glare from Trowa.  
"Hey Trowa, I was only kidding with you." Duo said smiling.  
"Let's go guys," said Haruka.  
Mamoru and Usagi pretended to follow the others but they stopped and went back to Gabriel to talk to him.  
"Gabriel can we speak to you for a moment?" Usagi asked   
"Sure." Gabriel said.  
"First, I'd like to say it's good to see you again Juria, and that I missed you as well as the other princes" Said Usagi  
"Thank you princess, I missed you as well." Gabriel said.  
"So have you seen Pluto yet?" asked Mamoru  
"No, she hasn't come yet, and I doubt that she will leave that gates of time until the other princes have their memories and powers back." Gabriel said.  
"Your probable right, she hardly leave the gates but then again that might change." Said Mamoru.  
"Mamoru is right, she might leave them now because, you and the other princes are in this time." Said Usagi  
"True, but I guess we'll have to wait and see." Gabriel said  
The three of them talk about the past and then Usagi asked   
"You still have your powers right?"  
"Yes I do" Gabriel said.  
"Will you be helping us?" Usagi asked.  
"Yeah, but I will have to disguise myself and call myself Knight J for the time being." Gabriel said.  
"Good take this." Said Usagi and hand him a comm. that she and the senshi used  
"Thanks, I'll try to show up when I can." Gabriel said.   
"Your welcome Gabriel" Usagi said.  
"Well we had better go and catch up with the others." Said Mamoru.  
"Right, we'll see you later Gabriel." Said Usagi. She and Mamoru turn and left to catch up with the others.  
Gabriel watched them leave and was about to turn and go back to the house when he heard a voice.  
"Juria" the voice said.  
Gabriel turned to see…   
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Heero: that was a good chapter but what's with the ending  
J-chan: I thought I'd leave the readers a little cliffhanger that's all   
Wufei: J-chan, you should have just told them who calling Gabriel's name and thanks for letting me slap Duo, I hope I get to do it again in the coming chapters.  
Duo: Wu-man I get you back for that.  
Quatre: so what's happening in the next chapter J-chan?  
J-chan: You'll see Quatre.  
Trowa: I can't wait to see if anything happens to Duo again  
Millardo: J-chan are you going to write about the girls giving us a tour.  
J-chan: Maybe and maybe not now it time to finish this chapter with the closing stuff.  
  
Well that's it for now. I just thought I would leave you with a little cliffhanger. Once again a thank those who have reviewed the last chapter. I promise to have the chapter eight out soon; I have the chapter almost written. Well that's it see you around and until next time stay out of trouble boys and girls. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the story. I might include the Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyu and maybe even Chibi Chibi  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Heero: So we know that Gabriel is about to get a surprise what is it J- chan?  
  
J-chan: you'll have to read it Heero just like everyone else.  
  
Duo: J-chan I want to kiss Usagi in this chapter, can I?  
  
J-chan: No, But I promise you might get to kiss someone else later on Duo.  
  
Wufei: Hey if he gets to kiss someone I want to kiss someone as well  
  
Millardo: by the way J-chan why did you have Quatre introduce me as Millardo?  
  
J-chan: I thought it would be easier to introduce it now instead of later and so that everyone won't get confused later.  
  
Trowa: j-chan you should allow the girls to do the next set of intros at the being of the chapter.  
  
Quatre: I agrees with Trowa j-chan  
  
Gabriel: I hope that is not Lady Une behind me J-chan.  
  
J-chan: would I do that to you Gabriel, besides how could she get to 1998 anyway?  
  
Gabriel: no, and I guess your right she couldn't get here  
  
J-chan: Okay at the being of the next chapter the senshi well voice their comments now onto the story.  
  
Last time  
  
Gabriel watched them leave and was about to turn and go back to the house when he heard a voice.  
  
"Juria" the voice said.  
  
Gabriel turned to see…  
  
Now  
  
Gabriel turned to see Pluto standing there.  
  
"Pluto" he said so quietly that she barely hear him.  
  
"Yes, it's me." She said  
  
"I thought I won't see you until the boys got their memories back." Gabriel said.  
  
"I could not stay away." Pluto said.  
  
He smiled and walked up to her and said.  
  
"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Gabriel Jarvidan."  
  
"And I am Setsuna Meioh." She said and stepped closer to Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel took Setsuna's hand and gently kissed it then wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
"I've missed you koishii (beloved)" he said and then lowered his head to kiss her. She in turn tilted her head so he could kiss her. This kiss was different from the last kiss that they had shared; it was full of passion and longing. When the kiss ended they just stared at one another because they were out of breathe from the kiss they had shared. Setsuna put her arms around his neck and smiled at him.  
  
When Gabriel had regained his breath he asked.  
  
"So are you going to stay with me or are you going to go back and guard the gates of time?"  
  
"I don't know," she said mischievously.  
  
"It's been two thousand years, Setsuna, since we last were together" he said "I need you back in my life as much as you need me back in yours, please say yes."  
  
"Yes" was all she said.  
  
"Good because if you had said that I would have to wait I don't know what I would have done." He said.  
  
"We'll have to keep our relationship a secret until the other boys regain their memories." She said.  
  
"How will we do that?" he asked  
  
"How about we spend time together when the others are at school?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said.  
  
"Aishiteru (I love you), Setsuna-chan" he said  
  
"Aishiteru, Gabriel-chan" she said.  
  
They just stood there and held one another for a few more minutes, and then Gabriel asked  
  
"Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea with me?"  
  
"I would love to" she said.  
  
Gabriel removed his arms from around her body and Setsuna remove her arms from around his, he then took her hand in his and they walked back up to his home.  
  
Meanwhile near the front gates  
  
Mamoru and Usagi watched the other couple  
  
"Well it looks like Setsuna and Gabriel are back together, now that just leaves the other princes." Said Usagi  
  
"Yeah and to think Gabriel thought that Setsuna won't appear until the others had regained their memories." Said Mamoru  
  
"When two people share a bond as strong as they do then love will win in the end, not to mention that Gabriel and Setsuna are just like us, they are destined to be to together for all eternity." Said Usagi  
  
"True, and also when you add the fact that both have their memories intact it's natural for them to go looking for the other." Mamoru said.  
  
"You're right of course, and now we better catch up with the others or they will worry." Usagi said as she notices that Setsuna and Gabriel have started to walk back to the house.  
  
"Yes, your right, Usa-chan." Mamoru said.  
  
Meanwhile around the corner  
  
Makoto had decided to ask Usagi something, but she notices that Usagi and Mamoru are missing.  
  
"Hey where did Usagi and Mamoru go off too?" Makoto asked.  
  
The others turned to see what Makoto was talking about.  
  
"They couldn't have fallen behind we haven't been going that fast." Ami said.  
  
"Then where are they?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know but we are going to go back and see if they stopped or something." Haruka said.  
  
So the whole group turned and went back the way they came. They did have to go far because they found Usagi and Mamoru watching something that was going on beyond the gates to the house.  
  
"Hey why are you two still here?" Minako asked.  
  
"We wanted to talk to Gabriel about something." Said Mamoru.  
  
"Really then why were you just standing there looking like you were spying on him instead?" Duo said playfully  
  
"We were not spying on Gabriel at all." They both said.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I check." Heero said.  
  
"Not at all." Said Usagi. Usagi knew that Setsuna and Gabriel were long gone so she and Mamoru didn't have to worry about being caught.  
  
"Good, I'll just check then." Heero said then he walked around them to take a look for himself, he of course found nothing. He then mumbled. "I'm sorry for doubting you the two of you."  
  
"It's not problem Heero apology accepted." Usagi said.  
  
"Did I here correctly, did the great Heero Yuy just apologize to someone." Duo said  
  
"Omae o korosu, Duo" Heero said.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that one before and it doesn't affect me anymore so try something else." Duo said  
  
Heero whipped a gun from out of nowhere and pointed it at Duo, and then he pulled back on the hammer of the gun. Everyone heard the hammer click into place and they turned to see if what would happen. Duo of course turned to see a gun in his face. When Heero pulled the trigger and a flag with the word bang came out of the gun, instead of a bullet. (AN: I wanted to put this into the story, I've read other stories how Heero pulls out a gun and doesn't do anything, so I decided to have Heero get back at duo this way.)  
  
"Gatcha Duo" said Heero. Everyone laughed at the joke, but Duo who fainted and Haruka had to catch him.  
  
Duo came to few seconds later.  
  
"Heero, I didn't think you had it in you to pull a prank." Duo said.  
  
"Goes to show how much I've changed." Heero said.  
  
"Now that we've laughed why don't we all go to the cafe?" Usagi said.  
  
"Usa-chan is that all you think about?" asked Rei.  
  
"No, but I know Duo is also hungry." Said Usagi.  
  
"You two are peas in a pod." Said Wufei..  
  
"I agree with Wufei." Said Rei.  
  
"Stop picking on her." Said Duo.  
  
"Thanks Duo." Usagi said.  
  
"No problem, now why don't we go to the cafe?" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, let's get going." Said Usagi.  
  
"Hey I have any idea, why don't we split up into pairs after we are done at the cafe?" Usagi said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me Usa-chan." Minako said and the other girls nodded.  
  
"So whom are you are you going to pair with whom." asked Quatre  
  
"Well Mamo-chan and I will be one pair and of course Auron and Minako will be another, and since Wufei and Rei seem to be have a lot in common they should be paired together." Usagi said  
  
"Let's see the others pairs should be: Trowa and Makoto, Duo and Haruka, Millardo and Michiru, Quatre and Ami, and Heero and Hotaru." Usagi said.  
  
"Now let's get going to the cafe." Said Usagi.  
  
Everyone started to leave for the cafe, as they were walking to the cafe the partner senshi and ex-pilots started to talk to their partner, all of this was noticed by Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"It looks likes it's start." Mamoru whispered to Usagi.  
  
"Yes, It would seem so." Usagi whispered back.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gates of Time  
  
Gabriel and Setsuna stood in front of a view screen, which looked much like a mirror, they were in the central area of the gates watching their friends, both had transformed into their other selves, Sailor Pluto and Knight Juria  
  
"It looks like Usagi-hime is playing matchmaker again." Said Setsuna.  
  
It would appear so, I wonder if she hadn't paired them up, would they have gotten together again." Gabriel said.  
  
"I'm sure they would have." She said.  
  
"You're right, after all they are destined to be with one another, and this time there will be a happy ending for all of us." He said.  
  
"Gabriel, could I ask you something?" she said.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to ask?" he said.  
  
"I was wonder about the Heero and the others past." She said  
  
"What about their pasts?" He asked.  
  
"What happened to them?" she asked.  
  
"Well a lot has happened to them, but I won't tell you too much other then one of they almost crashed a ship into the earth and the ship's name was the same as the person past name." He said  
  
"Libra?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was Libra, but Millardo was not the one to give the order someone else did." He said.  
  
Before he could say anything else there was a noise from the gates of time and then a voice said  
  
"Sailor Pluto who is your friend?"  
  
The pair turned to see ……  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Heero: Another cliffhanger, man why do you keep doing that J-chan?  
  
Ami: because he wants to keep the readers interested.  
  
Duo: I hope it not Relena  
  
J-chan: Duo, they know Pluto not Juria, so it can't be Relena.  
  
Duo: oh okay, so it not any one for A.C. 198, right?  
  
J-chan: yeah, but I'll give you a hint it someone from the Sailor Moon  
  
Usagi: If it's that … (J-chan stuffs a cookie in Usagi mouth to stop her from spilling the surprise)  
  
J-chan: okay time for the ending notes of this chapter.  
  
Well that it for now, I left another cliffhanger for you all you readers and I bet you can't guess whom the voice belongs to. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well.  
  
Well until the next chapter I'll see you around. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I might include the Sailor Star Lights and Princess Kakyu and maybe even Chibi Chibi  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ages:  
  
G-boys: 18  
  
Millardo, Auron, and Mamoru: 22  
  
Michiru and Haruka: 20  
  
Inners: 18  
  
Hotaru: 16  
  
Gabriel and Setsuna: really old (2000 years old or more)  
  
Usagi: why did you stuff a cookie in my mouth?  
  
J-chan: because you would have spoiled the surprise in this chapter  
  
Setsuna: I know who it is  
  
Gabriel: I know too, should we tell them Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: yes let's tell them  
  
J-chan: hey no telling the reader who is about to appear in this story or I'll reveal you two to be bad guys  
  
Gabriel and Setsuna: you won't turn us into bad guys, would you?  
  
J-chan: I don't know I do need some villains in this story and I have yet to come with any.  
  
Gabriel and Setsuna: Okay you win  
  
J-chan: good, and you guys won't be bad guys.  
  
J-chan: and to all those that guessed about the new character you were all close, I guess I should have add a few details, now to the story  
  
Last time  
  
Before he could say anything else there was a noise from the gates of time and then a voice said  
  
"Sailor Pluto who is your friend?"  
  
The pair turned to see ……  
  
Now  
  
"Sailor Pluto who's your friend?"  
  
The pair turned to see a girl with pink hair; she was wearing it in the same style as Usagi, and wearing a fuku similar to Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Small Lady, I'm surprised to see you." Pluto said.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd come for a visit and see Hotaru and the others, so who is this guy, I don't think I've ever met him before." Said ChibiUsa.  
  
"This is Gabriel, he is known as the Knight Juria, he is one of the Celestial Knights." Pluto said.  
  
"Wow, you're the Knight Juria, are you going to protect my parents?" asked ChibiUsa  
  
"Yup, you got it, I am one of the Celestial Knights that will be protecting your parents." Gabriel said.  
  
"So how come I haven't seen you at the Crystal Palace at all?" asked ChibiUsa.  
  
"Well you see the other Celestial Knights have yet to regain their memories, and because of that they have no idea who they really are and until they do they won't show up in the Crystal Palace." Gabriel said.  
  
"How long do you think it will take them to regain their memories?" asked ChibiUsa.  
  
"I don't know." Gabriel said  
  
"I hope it's soon, because I would like to met they." Said ChibiUsa.  
  
"Well they are with the others right now, so you will be able to meet them if you want." Gabriel said  
  
"Really?" ChibiUsa asked  
  
"You sure can, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about me being the Knight Juria especially the Senshi and the Celestial Knights" Gabriel said.  
  
"You can trust me." Said ChibiUsa.  
  
"Good, now why don't we go to the café that the others are going to, and you can meet Gabriel's friends." Setsuna said.  
  
"Okay, can I ask another question?" ChibiUsa.  
  
"Sure, what is it ChibiUsa?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"Are you seeing each other and are you two like my mom and dad, you know destined to be together forever?" ChibiUsa asked.  
  
"Yes, we are and don't worry Usagi and Mamoru know about our secret too, so it ok to talk to them about it." Gabriel said.  
  
"Okay" said ChibiUsa.  
  
"Let's go shall we?" Gabriel said  
  
"Yes, let us leave the gates so we can go see our friends." Said Setsuna.  
  
So the three of them left the Gates of Time to join their friends at the café.  
  
They exited the Gates and found themselves in Gabriel's library.  
  
"That reminds me, I better get that book and take it with me." Gabriel said and walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled a book off the shelf.  
  
"What reminds you, and why are you taking a book with you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling I'm going to be explaining the legends of the Sailor Senshi and the Celestial Knights to the others so I figured I'd being this book along to use as a reference." Gabriel said  
  
"I know." Setsuna said with a smile.  
  
"You sense the danger as well?" Gabriel asked her and she just nodded. They left the house and headed toward the café.  
  
Meanwhile on the way to the café  
  
The others continued to walk to the café  
  
(AN: they walk to the café in this order Usagi and Mamoru, Ami and Quatre, Minako and Auron, Rei and Wufei, Makoto and Trowa, Hotaru and Heero, Haruka and Duo, and Michiru and Millardo)  
  
Each of the pairs was enjoying the walk to the café and they were getting along with the assigned partners, except for one pair. (AN: can you guess who the couple is?)  
  
"You know what? I like how you paired us up Usagi." Duo said smiling at Haruka. Haruka returned his smile and Duo watched the others pairs nodded their heads at his statement except Rei and Wufei.  
  
"Why thank you Duo" Usagi said  
  
"Well, I don't like the fact that I'm paired up with this onna." Wufei said  
  
"What did you say you sexist pig?" Rei asked getting angry at is comment.  
  
"I said that I don't like the fact that I'm pair with you, you weak onna." Wufei said.  
  
"Let's get two things straight, one my name is Rei not onna, and two I don't like being paired with you either." Said Rei  
  
"Man, you could cut the tension with a knife." Duo said to Haruka.  
  
"Yes, it would seem that way, and they do make a cute couple when they argue like that." Haruka said.  
  
"Yup, I looks like Wu-man has met his match and it is Rei." Duo said. Wufei and Rei stopped and turned to look at Duo and Haruka, everyone else also stopped.  
  
"Maxwell, what did you and that weak onna beside you just say?" asked Wufei, who was getting madder by the second.  
  
"We said you and Rei make a cute couple Wu-man." Duo said  
  
"Don't call me a weak onna pal, because you live to regret it." Said Haruka.  
  
"Injustice" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Would you two stop fight." Quatre said as he glared at his two friends.  
  
"Oh no Crazy Quatre glare after a bout with the Zero system." Said Duo out loud  
  
"Duo!!!" his friends shouted  
  
"What did I do now?" asked Duo  
  
"What's the Zero system?" asked Haruka.  
  
Millardo and Heero were closed to him and hit him in the back of the head "Braided Baka," both said.  
  
"Duo was speak of a game that a friend of ours created, it was called the Zero system, it was like a simulation game." Said Millardo.  
  
"Yeah, and after playing it for a while Quatre use to give us this glare that means 'do not mess with me'." Said Duo.  
  
The Senshi look at the ex-pilots for a second then continued to walk to the café  
  
Snowflakes began to fall as they walked to the café. The snow started to come down faster; it was soon starting to cover everything, the ex-pilots had hardly ever seen snowfall, so they stared in wonder as it came down and blanketed everything  
  
As the group continued to walk toward the café all of the ex-pilots couldn't help but think that they belonged in this time period for some reason.  
  
Heero was watching how his friends interacted with the girls; he noticed that although he and his friends had just met the girls it seemed like they had known the girls longer. He also realizes that the girl he had been paired with, Hotaru Tomoe was nothing like Relena Peacecraft. Hotaru had talked to him and asked questions about where he had lived before coming to Tokyo. He felt at easy with her, he at first thought it had to do with her age, because she was two years younger then he was and that at first made him think of her as a little sister, but he felt it was something else that made him feel at ease with her. Heero could not put is finger on it though.  
  
All the other pilots were thinking the same thing, they were also thinking about what Gabriel had said before embarking on this trip, was it true would they find their soul mates here and how would they know when they found them, each one guessed that they would have to wait and see.  
  
Millardo was walking beside Heero and decided to ask Heero something.  
  
"Heero, can I ask you something?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Do you feel like we belong here?" Millardo asked  
  
"Yeah, I feel that way, and I also feel that we were destined to come here, I feel at easy here." Heero said.  
  
Before Millardo could say anything else they were interrupted by Usagi saying  
  
"We're here, let's get in and place our orders and then we can talk."  
  
The group walked into the café and they are lead to a booth that is big enough for all of them, it is near the front of the café, near a window.  
  
"So what will you all of you have?" asked their waitress.  
  
"I'll think we'll all have a piece of your famous chocolate chip cake and hot chocolate to drink." Said Usagi and then the waitress walked away to get their orders.  
  
The ex-pilots wondered how Usagi knew that chocolate chip cake was their favorite so Duo asked Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi how did you that my friends and I are wondering how you knew about us liking chocolate chip cake?"  
  
"Gabriel told me." Usagi lied. Duo and the guys just nodded, but each had their doubts, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, How do you guys like Tokyo so far?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well have we haven't really seen much of it to tell you the truth." Said Quatre with a smile.  
  
"We will definitely have to give you a tour then." Said Makoto.  
  
"So will you guys be attending Juban High School?" asked Hotaru  
  
"Yes, all of us will except for Millardo, he will be attending Tokyo University." Said Heero  
  
"That great, Auron and I attend Tokyo University as well." Said Mamoru.  
  
"That good, at least I know a few people there now, maybe you guys could show me around the campus some time." Said Millardo.  
  
"Hey Michiru, why don't you show him around the campus, you've had class there so you know most of the campus as well." Haruka said to her best friend. This causes Michiru to blush  
  
"How about it Millardo?" asked Michiru  
  
"Sounds great to me." Millardo said.  
  
"So where are you guys originally from?" Rei asked the g-boys  
  
The g-boys had decided when they were asked this question they were going to say that they lived in Rome, Italy.  
  
"We lived in Rome, Italy." Trowa said.  
  
The waitress came back to their table with their orders, and then gives them the check and then left to help a customer.  
  
The group was enjoying the cake and as they were eating they talked, but this was soon interrupted by monster attacking people on the street out side the café.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Duo asked in shock when he saw the monster.  
  
Usagi and the others knew that they couldn't run off and leave the guys so she quickly got her comm. out of her pocket and switched it on and the said "Ahh, there a monster and it looks like it coming here towards the café."  
  
Meanwhile not to far away  
  
Gabriel had decided to turn on his comm. that Usagi had gave him just in case something had happened.  
  
Gabriel, Setsuna, and ChibiUsa were walking to the café as they walk there Gabriel told ChibiUsa about the future that he had come from. ChibiUsa could hardly believe what Gabriel had told her.  
  
"You piloted a giant robot?" asked ChibiUsa.  
  
"Yup, I did and it's name was the Gundum Summoners Light" Gabriel said.  
  
"That's amazing." Said ChibiUsa.  
  
Before the Gabriel could answer ChibiUsa question he was interrupted by the comm.  
  
"Ahh there a monster and it looks like it coming here towards the café"  
  
To be continued  
  
Heero: Who is ChibiUsa?  
  
Ami: She is Mamoru and Usa-chan daughter from the future  
  
Usagi: why is she in this story?  
  
J-chan: Because I felt like putting her in that why  
  
Usagi: So you didn't put her in to upstage me?  
  
J-chan: No, she won't be upstaging you, she will be upstaging Duo  
  
Usagi: Good  
  
Duo: I think ChibiUsa is cute.  
  
Heero: Duo you haven't seen her yet  
  
Duo: that's right I forgot. Ha, ha  
  
Heero: Braided baka  
  
J-chan: okay time for the ending notes of this chapter.  
  
Well that it for now, I left another cliffhanger for you all you readers, well it's not really a cliffhanger but it's close. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well.  
  
I should have Chapter 10 done in a week. Well until the next chapter I'll see you around.  
  
Please Read and Review 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, and Auron Pagie  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. One warning I go between the people in the café and what is taking place outside during the battle all though the chapter so some things are repeated  
  
  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Heero: Okay you put a youma in the story. Why did you do that?  
  
J-chan: because I need to introduce Knight J into the story  
  
Heero: who is Knight J?  
  
J-chan: I can't reveal that to you right now Heero  
  
Usagi: I know who Knight J is.  
  
J-chan: I know you do, but for the time being Usagi you can't tell any one until Knight J reveal his identity  
  
Duo: so J-chan what will happen in this chapter is there going to be a big action scene?  
  
J-chan: You'll just have to read the chapter to find out Duo-chan.  
  
Duo: okay I guess I can do that J-chan  
  
J-chan: good, and Duo I promise you'll like this chapter, now to the story  
  
Last Time  
  
"Yup, I did and it's name was the Gundum Summoners Light" Gabriel said.  
  
"That's amazing." Said ChibiUsa.  
  
Before the Gabriel could answer ChibiUsa question he was interrupted by the comm.  
  
"Ahh there a monster and it looks like it coming here towards the café"  
  
Now  
  
"Sounds like trouble, Usagi and the others can't leave because of the boys." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Yup, it looks like we have to get rid of the youma ourselves are you up to it?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Of course, are you sure that you can handle?" Setsuna asked as she smiled at him  
  
"Very funny Anata, of course I can handle it, I just haven't used my powers in a while that's all." Gabriel said.  
  
"Really?" Setsuna said in wonder.  
  
"Yup, when you live in a world that hardly believe in magic, you can't help but forget about the magic that is inside of you." Gabriel said with a sad sigh.  
  
"We better save this talking for later." Setsuna said.  
  
"Yup, let's transform and kick that youma butt, wait what about ChibiUsa?" Asked Gabriel.  
  
"I almost forgot about her." Setsuna said and then the two of them looked down at ChibiUsa.  
  
"ChibiUsa, I know that you can transform like you mom, but I want you to leave this youma to us." Gabriel said.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait here for you guys to get back." Said ChibiUsa.  
  
"Good, and I promise to show you something real cool later." Gabriel said.  
  
"Okay, let's do this," Gabriel said, "Where are my manners, ladies first."  
  
"Sure you just want me to go first so you came watch." Setsuna said playfully  
  
"Hey, I'm not like Centauries (Duo), we'll do it at the same time, okay?" Gabriel asked, Setsuna nodded and the three of them went to a nearby alley to transform unseen.  
  
Gabriel retrieved his talisman from his subspace pocket, for the first time in more then two thousand years.  
  
Setsuna got her transformation pen from her subspace pocket as well  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"MAKE UP"  
  
"JURIA CRYSTAL KNIGHT POWER"  
  
A golden light with tiny green leaves surrounded Gabriel, his body went translucent, and his platinum formed around his body. The golden light dissipates and Juria's circlet formed around his head and a smaller version of his crystal appeared in the middle of the circlet. His staff of summoning appeared in his hands at the same time that his circlet formed.  
  
Setsuna is surround by black ring, her body goes translucent and her outfit starts to form around her. The rings dissipates and Pluto is left standing there with her time staff.  
  
Juria quickly calls forth one of his ten Light Hawk Wings and reforms it into a mask (which just looks like sunglasses, but are tinted darker) similar to Tuxedo Kamen's.  
  
Juria looks over at this beloved and smiles at her. She of course smiles back and says  
  
"I'll go first of course and then you jump in a few minutes later."  
  
"Right, just give me a signal." He said.  
  
"Alright, the signal will be my attack Dead Scream." She said.  
  
"Okay, and Anata be careful, I don't want to lose you again." He said.  
  
"I will, koishii." She said and ran off in the direction of the youma. Juria watched his love attack the youma from the back with her staff, it got the youma attention and it try to take a swing at her, but Pluto easily dodged the swing. The youma looked like a sphinx, but this sphinx didn't have a lion's tail it had the tail of a scorpion, and it tried to use it's tail to hit Pluto, but she flipped and landed a safe distant away from the youma.  
  
"I am the senshi of time Super Sailor Pluto, you might be strong but time has told me that you won't win this fight." Pluto said.  
  
"This should be good, I was hoping that all you annoying senshi would came, but I guess I'll have to deal with your friends later." It said  
  
"I doubt you'll live that long" Pluto said.  
  
Before the youma could say any thing Pluto used one of her attacks it on its knock in back and then.  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM" she said.  
  
'That's my cue' thought Gabriel  
  
The attack hit the youma but didn't vanquish it.  
  
The youma was angry now and started to charge at Pluto.  
  
Inside the café everyone was watching the battle  
  
"We should do something." Duo said  
  
"Duo, what can we do against a youma like that?" asked Quatre  
  
"We attack it, Quatre so that lady who is fighting it doesn't get hurt." Said Duo  
  
"Don't underestimate Sailor Pluto, Duo, she is very powerful." Said Usagi.  
  
"Usako is right Sailor Pluto is very powerful, she has taken out a few youma by herself before." Said Mamoru.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, you mean to tell me that the Sailor Senshi do exist?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah they do and they are very powerful." Said Rei.  
  
"She looks like a onna in a skirt with a key staff in her hand to me" said Wufei.  
  
"Watch you mouth Wufei" Rei said in an angry tone.  
  
"Where the heck did that staff come from?" Said Makoto.  
  
Back outside  
  
Juria saw that the youma was about to charge at Pluto, so he quickly threw his staff in front of the youma to stop it.  
  
When the staff landed in front of the youma, it did indeed stop.  
  
"What the heck is that?" said the youma then a man landed behind the staff and took a hold of it  
  
"This is my staff of summoning." Said Juria.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" the youma asked.  
  
"I am one of the Celestial Knights, a defender of peace and justice on this planet (An: I bet you all thought that I was going to have him say love and justice didn't you. I decided to have the boys say peace and justice, beside it make them sound like Jedi Knights), I am Knight J." Juria said and then used his staff to sweep the youma off of its feet, he then flipped back to Pluto.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Pluto pretending not to know Juria  
  
"I am the Knight J," he said. "I am a friend, you have nothing to fear from me."  
  
"How can I trust you?" she asked  
  
"I'm on your side Sailor Pluto, I would never harm you or the other senshi." He said with a smile.  
  
Pluto pretended to think about it for a minute and when she thought about it long enough she said.  
  
"Okay I trust you."  
  
"I thank you for putting your trust in me." He said.  
  
"Good, now let's vanquish this youma shall we?" she said.  
  
"Yes, let's do it," He said "I think if we attack the youma at the same time then we should be able to get rid of it." He said  
  
"Alright, let's do this." She said  
  
"PLUTO CRONOUS TYPOON"  
  
"J… CELESTIAL LIGHT"  
  
Both attacks hit the youma at the same time and it was vanquished.  
  
Inside the café  
  
Usagi and the others watched as a young man in platinum armor landed behind the staff.  
  
"Hey guys let's go outside and get a better look, and if we're lucky we can find out who that guy is." Haruka.  
  
Everyone left the booth so they could watch the battle up close. Mamoru walked up to the waitress and told her that they would come back in as soon as the battle was over, she nodded, and Mamoru went to join the others. They walked out of the café and heard the young man in the platinum armor say.  
  
"I am one of the Celestial Knights, a defender of peace and justice on this planet, I am Knight J."  
  
Then they saw him used his staff to sweep the youma off of its feet. They then saw this Knight J flip back toward Pluto and watch them talk about something. The others then saw Pluto and Knight J face the youma and attack it; both Knight J and Sailor Pluto screamed their different attacks.  
  
"PLUTO CRONOUS TYPOON"  
  
"J… CELESTIAL LIGHT"  
  
After seeing both attacks hit the youma and kill it, Usagi and the others looked back toward where Sailor Pluto and Knight J were standing, but found that both of them were gone.  
  
Everyone went back in the café to discuss what had just happened. Duo was the first to comment about it.  
  
"Ok, we have a lady, with a staff that is shape like a key, shows up. We find out is one of the Sailor Senshi, and then this guy wearing platinum armor shows up, and he also has a staff, and then they attack the youma and kill it. Does anyone find this weird or is it just me?" he asked.  
  
"It's defiantly strange, but Sailor Pluto and this Knight J saved a whole lot of people and that good in my book." Quatre.  
  
"Sailor Pluto is a very strong person and she and the rest of the senshi have to be in order to deal with all the youma that attack this city." Usagi said  
  
"I guess you're right, you all know a whole lot more about Sailor Pluto and the rest of the Sailor Senshi, then we do." Heero said.  
  
"I still think she is a weak onna." Wufei said  
  
"Shut up you sexist pig." Rei said.  
  
The whole group continued to talk about what had taken place.  
  
Meanwhile back in the alley  
  
"That was intense." Juria said and then he detransformed  
  
"That was nothing." Said Pluto who detransformed as well  
  
"You two were great, you kicked that youma butt." ChibiUsa said.  
  
"Thanks ChibiUsa." They both said.  
  
"So now what?" Setsuna asked  
  
"We go to the café like we planned, but you guys should go first." Gabriel said to them.  
  
"Right, and you'll follow a few minutes later, right?" ChibiUsa said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk past the café and hopefully one of my friends will notice me walking by." He said.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in a few minutes, and anata be careful." Setsuna said as she took ChibiUsa's hand and they walked out of the alley.  
  
Gabriel waited for a few minutes and then began to walk to café, but before he left the alley he removed the mask he had wearing and tucked it away. He started to walk again. He couldn't help but look around at the crowded streets and smiled. Gabriel looked up and saw Setsuna and ChibiUsa enter the café. Gabriel waited for a few more minutes before walking by the café  
  
Meanwhile in the café  
  
Setsuna and ChibiUsa enter the café and look around to see where their friends were.  
  
Setsuna was the first to spot them and told ChibiUsa. They walked over to the booth and waited for a moment before saying something.  
  
"Hey everyone it's good to see you again." ChibiUsa said  
  
"ChibiUsa, is that you?" asked all the girls.  
  
"Yup, it me, it's good to see you Hotaru-chan." ChibiUsa said.  
  
"When did you get here?" asked Usagi  
  
"She got here a few moments ago and asked me to take her to see all of you." Setsuna said  
  
"Hey girls who are your new friends?" ChibiUsa asked.  
  
"These guys are some guys we just met a little while ago," said Hotaru.  
  
"Really?" ChibiUsa asked  
  
"Yeah, this is Heero Yuy next to me, and next to Makoto is Trowa Barton, and next to Ami is Quatre Winner, and next to Rei is Wufei Chang, and next to Haruka is Duo Maxwell, and next to Michiru is Millardo Peacecraft." Hotaru said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Setsuna Meioh and this is ChibiUsa." Said Setsuna.  
  
After a few minutes or so the waitress came and asked if she could get anything for Setsuna and ChibiUsa. Both of them order the same thing as the others had. Setsuna and ChibiUsa were soon enjoying the company of their friends and the new boys.  
  
"You know we've only known each other for a hour tops, but it seems like we have known each other longer isn't it funny?" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like that doesn't it," said Haruka.  
  
Duo was about to say something else, but was momentarily distracted by what he saw thought the window.  
  
"Hey look it Gabriel, let me go get him." Duo said and he got up and went out the café door to get Gabriel  
  
Outside the café  
  
Gabriel looked at his watch and decided that he had let enough time pass, so he started to walk toward the café. He reached the café and continued to walk past it big picture window, and then Duo came out of the café and called out to him.  
  
"Hey Gabriel!!" Duo said. Gabriel turned when he heard Duo call his name.  
  
"Hey Duo, where are the others?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Well the others are inside this café." Duo said and Gabriel nodded.  
  
Gabriel walked over to his friend and they both walked into the café  
  
Once everyone was settled in the booth the waitress once again came over to the table and asked if Gabriel wanted anything to eat or drink, Gabriel told her, he would just have a cup of coffee. (AN: the poor waitress)  
  
"Hey Gabriel I forgot to introduce you to these two ladies right here, Gabriel Jarvidan, this is Setsuna Meioh and ChibiUsa" Duo said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gabriel said  
  
"Likewise." Setsuna said.  
  
"So Gabriel, did you have any luck in your search?" Millardo asked.  
  
"No, but I did go to a detective agency and hired a detective to see if he can find out anything." Gabriel said  
  
"Well at least you should hear something from him soon, right?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I hope it good news too." Gabriel said looking at Setsuna for a moment.  
  
Duo was about to ask Gabriel if he believed in the Sailor Senshi, but he was beat to it when Gabriel said.  
  
"So Duo, Heero you both look like you have a question you wanted to ask me." Gabriel said.  
  
Before either could ask a cell phone started to ring. Gabriel immediately knew it was his and pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, pressed a button, and then put it to his ear. Gabriel listened for a second, what he heard, caused all the color in his face to drain away and he looked completely shocked.  
  
The others that sat with him wondered what could have caused Gabriel to look this way.  
  
He answered their question when he said.  
  
"I just received a phone call from …" (AN: Bet you can't guess who is on the other end? I will give you a hint it's some one from Gundam Wing)  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Heero: Who is on the other end of the phone J-chan?  
  
J-chan: You'll have to wait and see Heero.  
  
Usagi: Hey could it be that weirdo from that movie 'Scream"  
  
J-chan: Nope, you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.  
  
Gabriel: Why do I have to be the focus of this cliffhanger?  
  
J-chan: Because no one else has a cell phone.  
  
Wufei: I still can't believe I watched an onna defeat a youma  
  
Duo: Hey Wu-man you didn't call Sailor Pluto weak.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell how many times have I told my name is Wufei not Wu-man?  
  
Duo: I can't remember I lost count  
  
Auron: (watches Wufei chase Duo around the room) they act like Usagi and Rei.  
  
J-chan: (watches Wufei chase Duo around the room) Yup, they sure do don't they.  
  
Auron: J-chan you need to tell the readers what I look like.  
  
J-chan: I know I'll do that in the coming chapters maybe in Chapter12 or 13, okay time for the ending notes of this chapter  
  
Auron: Okay J-chan I can wait till then.  
  
J-chan: Good now it's time for the ending notes of this chapter  
  
Well that it for now, I left another cliffhanger for you all you readers. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well. Please read and review.  
  
Well until the next chapter I'll see you around. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, Auron Pagie, and the Gundam Summoners Light  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Heero: The fight scene was a little boring J-chan  
  
J-chan: What do you want Knight J to come in with a mobile suit and blast it to oblivion  
  
Heero: Yeah that would have been nice  
  
J-chan: Millions of people would have died, Heero.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, Heero millions of people would have died including you  
  
J-chan: We have a point you know you would have died and then what would happen to the story.  
  
Heero: I guess your right J-chan, forgot about the story  
  
Millardo: Hey J-chan I just had an idea about who the villains in the story can be  
  
J-chan: Okay let's hear it, everybody gather around Millardo (everyone gathers around and Millardo whispers to J-chan who let's everyone else know and then everyone nods their heads in agreement.  
  
J-chan: Good idea Millardo I like it and you readers will just have to wait and see who the villains are, now to the story  
  
"talking"  
  
'talking telepathically'  
  
Last time  
  
Before either could ask a cell phone started to ring. Gabriel immediately knew it was his and pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, pressed a button, and then put it to his ear. Gabriel listened for a second, what he heard, cause all the color in his face to drain away and he looked completely shocked.  
  
The others that sat with him wondered what could have caused Gabriel to look this way.  
  
He answered their question when he said.  
  
"I just received a phone call from …" (AN: Bet you can't guess who is on the other end? I will give you a hint it's someone from Gundam Wing)  
  
Now  
  
"I just received a phone call from Lady Une." Gabriel said  
  
"Lady Une, how is that possible?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she told me to report to her office immediately." Gabriel said  
  
"Are you going to report in?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Nope, Preventer Chaos is official retired from active service." Gabriel said and looked over at Setsuna for the briefest of moments  
  
"Who is Preventer Chaos?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I am of course, actually it was my codename or call sign, and the Preventers are an organization that try's to keep wars from starting." Gabriel said.  
  
"How was she able to get a hold of you Gabriel?" Trowa asked  
  
"She didn't it turns out that was just a voice mail message that she left on my cell phone." Gabriel said  
  
"Good I was worried that she might have found us and brought the stalker with her." Heero said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"That is my sister you're talking about, Heero." Millardo said.  
  
"She is still a stalker, Zechs." Heero said.  
  
Gabriel took a look around the table and saw that the ex-pilots were grinning, because they knew that Millardo and Heero were about to fight. The senshi just stared at Heero and Millardo. Gabriel quickly defused the situation by saying. "Okay you two, stop fighting, and here I thought you two had made real progress and become friends, but I guess I was wrong you're acting like you did three years ago." Gabriel said.  
  
"Hey, Gabriel wouldn't you like to see them go at it like the old days?" Duo asked  
  
"No, I wouldn't." Gabriel said. Gabriel looked at each of the girls and said, "Heero and Millardo were rivals three years ago, and the reason why Heero just called Millardo, Zechs, is because that is what he went by it up till about a year ago."  
  
"Not to mention that Millardo is try to keep his sister away from Heero." Duo said with a chuckle.  
  
"So, Millardo your just protecting your sister, right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, she sort of has this thing for Heero ever since he saved her." Millardo said  
  
"She has a thing for Heero, not the other way around?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah, that it, well enough about the past, I think you and Heero were going to ask me a question, before we were so rudely interrupted, Duo what was it?" Gabriel said with a laugh  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you believed in the Sailor Senshi." Duo said.  
  
"Same here." Heero said.  
  
"Hnn… Why the sudden interest in an urban legend, guys?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"What would you say if we told you we just saw one of the Sailor Senshi, plus some weird guy dressed in platinum armor." Millardo said.  
  
"You saw one of the senshi, what's next are you going to tell me that in the future mankind will fight wars with giant robots." Gabriel said as he looked around the table to see everyone's reaction to his comments. There were two reaction, one of shock and one of amazement, the ex-pilot had the looks of shock because he had just revealed something about the future and the rest had looks of amazement because what he had said about giant robots fighting wars.  
  
"I know what I saw Gabriel, are you saying that you don't believe me?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Gabriel, the Sailor Senshi are real they have saved countless lives." Michiru said.  
  
"I know and Millardo, I didn't say I didn't believe you because I do." Gabriel said.  
  
"So, you know about the Sailor Senshi then, but what about the guy in the platinum armor?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well, he must be one of the Celestial Knights." Gabriel said.  
  
"Celestial Knights?" Wufei asked.  
  
"They were the defenders or guardians of the Prince of the Earth." Gabriel said.  
  
"Were they allies to the Senshi?" asked ChibiUsa  
  
"Yeah they were, but before I tell you about the legend of Celestial Knights I want to know if there is anyone isn't familiar with the legend of the Sailor Senshi." Gabriel said  
  
Everyone nodded except for Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Duo.  
  
"That's what I thought, I hope the others will bare with me while I fill you four in about the Legend of the Sailor Senshi, and Wufei try not to interrupt with any comments about weak onna fighting in skirts will you." Gabriel said, as he looked the Chinese pilot. Gabriel heard Duo trying to suppress a laugh at his comment to Wufei. Wufei just snorted.  
  
"Okay the Legend starts like this, about two thousand years ago there was peace throughout the solar system, and this was due to the Queen of the Silver Moon Kingdom. Her name was Queen Serenity, Serenity was a wise, but fair ruler and she had all the planets in the system pledge their allegiance to her. The Queen had only one daughter and named her Serenity. Now Princess Serenity had a court made up of eight planetary princesses. Each of these princesses was gifted with powers for their home planets. There was Mercury, she was the Senshi of ice and wisdom, Venus, she was the Senshi of love and light, Mars, she was the Senshi of fire, Jupiter, she was the Senshi of lightning and nature, Saturn, she was the Senshi of death, rebirth and destruction, Uranus, she was the Senshi of wind, Neptune, she was the Senshi of water, and of course Pluto, she was Senshi of Time. The princess was deeply in love with a prince from the Earth, Endymion, and they were to be married on the day of the princess 17th birthday. There was also someone else in love with Prince Endymion, and that was Lady Beryl. Beryl was very jelous of the princess and wanted to get rid of her, so she and Endymion could be together. Queen Metallia visited her and they decided to become allies and destroy the Silver Moon Kingdom together. Beryl quickly converted five of the Earth's generals, and they started to attack the kingdom. This is were I'll stop because I need to introduce the Celestial Knights before I continue the legend." Gabriel said and then took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Okay does anyone have any questions so far?" he asked. He looked around and everyone shook his or her heads.  
  
"Endymion had his own guardian as well and they were called the Celestial Knights. Each Knight came for a star system. When Endymion's personal guards betrayed him, eight knights appeared and defended the prince from harm. Once the battle was over and the betrayers had ran away, the prince's parents asked the leader of the knights why they had come to the aid of the prince. The leader answered it was the wish of Queen Serenity that her daughter's fiancé be protected by a group of knights that he could trust." Gabriel said. Gabriel paused a moment to take a sip of his coffee and looked around the table to see if there were any question.  
  
"Beryl attacked the Earth first?" Minako asked  
  
"Yes, Beryl figured that if she used her magic to turn Endymion's friends against him and make it look like Queen Serenity had done it, then Earth would began a war against the Silver Moon Kingdom." Gabriel said.  
  
"Now the eight Celestial Knights knew that Endymion was the guardian of the earth and had very little power, so they decided to forge a crystal with a little bit of their powers. They took the prince with them to Mars; it was one of the only planets hot enough where they could forge the crystal. Once the crystal was forge it was just like the ginzuishou, but it was a golden in color. Before you ask any questions let me continue and then I'll answer them. Okay I forgot to mention the names of the eight Celestial Knights.  
  
There was Lyra, he was the Knight of destruction, Leo, he was the Knight of lightning and thunder, Libra, he was the Knight of water, Draco, he was the Knight of fire, Centauries, he was the Knight of death and wind, Taurus, he was the Knight of light, Antares, he was the Knight of ice and of course J…"  
  
While Gabriel is telling the others about the Knights he has a telepathic conversation with Setsuna  
  
(AN: Setsuna and Gabriel share a special bond, they went thought an ancient Jurain ritual that bonded them to together, they know what the other is feeling, thinking, commutate telepathic, but when they were split up two thousand years ago both closed the link temporally so they could forget about one another until the time came to reunite.)  
  
'Setsuna, help me come up with a cover name for myself, so the boys don't get tipped off.' He said  
  
'Why would they be in the first place?' she asked.  
  
'Because, I told them that I was the first prince of the planet Juria' he said  
  
'Couldn't think of anything else could.' She said with a laugh.  
  
'Very funny, I'd like to see you try to come up with something in order to get them here' he said  
  
'I was just kidding, you really shouldn't take it seriously, anata' she said sensing that he was a little upset about her comment.  
  
'I know but you know me I have to take every single word to heart.' He said  
  
'That I do, now back to the problem at hand, how about Juno or maybe Janus' she said  
  
'I like Janus, I going to use it in substitute of Juria.' He said  
  
"Of course there was the leader of the Celestial Knights and he was Janus, he was the knight over all elements, but he also had a gift that he rarely used and that gift was the ability to summon Aeons. Now Aeons were elemental and non-elemental sprits, but some looked like youma so he rarely called them to help." Gabriel said.  
  
"This Knight Janus, sounds a lot like that guy that showed up today Knight J, could there be a connection?" Ami asked as he typed every bit of information that Gabriel had supply so far into her little hand held computer.  
  
"It's possible, but I have no proof that it is Janus other then he goes by Knight J" Gabriel said.  
  
"What happened to the Golden crystal and Ginzuishou?" asked Duo  
  
"Duo you're jumping ahead, I haven't got to that part yet." Gabriel said.  
  
"I know that Tuxedo Kaman has the Golden Crystal and Sailor Moon has the Ginzuishou." Haruka said.  
  
"He has part of it that is why his attacks are weak at the moment, you see the other eight knight each have a piece of the crystal within them." Gabriel said.  
  
"I'll explain how the Golden Crystal got broken up into eight different fragments shortly, but first I'll tell you how the two legends tie together. We know that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were going to get married on the Princess's 17th birthday and that she would also receive the Ginzuishou from her mother. Queen Beryl though this would be a prefect opportunity to attack the kingdom, because everyone would be celebrating the joining of the Prince of the Earth and the Princess of the Moon. When the attack started the Celestial Knights decided that they would cover the entrances and keep the invaders from entering the palace. Janus gave the orders to the knights to guard and defend all the entrances. He ordered the Senshi to stay behind and defend the Prince and the Princess until he and the Knights returned. Princess Venus, leader of the Senshi, disagreed with this and told Janus as much. Princess Uranus also insisted that they would rather fight then wait. Janus gave up and allowed the senshi to join the knights. Each senshi happen to pick a specific knight." Gabriel said  
  
"What do you mean Gabriel, are you saying that each one of the Senshi was involved with Celestial Knights?" asked Millardo.  
  
"Yup, each of the one of the senshi was romantic involved with a specific knight." Gabriel said.  
  
"So who was involved with who?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, let's see." Gabriel said and took a book out that had been in a pocket in his jacket, he opened the book and flipped thought a couple of pages to find what he was looking for, when he found it he said.  
  
"Ah yes, Mercury and Antares were a couple, as were Venus and Taurus, as were Mars and Draco, as were Jupiter and Leo, as were Saturn and Lyra, as were Uranus was Centauries, as were Neptune and Libra, and Pluto and Janus were also a couple." He watched for the reactions of the senshi.  
  
' You know the girls will be racking their brains trying to remember details, do the boys have any ideas at all of who they were, Anata?' Setsuna asked  
  
'No, they don't have too many details, they remember bits and pieces of it, but not there past names, and does Auron remember any thing?' Gabriel asked.  
  
'No, to my knowledge.' she said as she looked at each of the boys minus Gabriel and Mamoru, she looked a Duo and saw a smile start to form on his face, she asked Gabriel.  
  
'Why is Duo smiling, does he remember something?'  
  
'Not likely, but I can tell you when he smiles it means trouble and that he is going to most likely pick on someone and my guess that someone would be Millardo.' He said.  
  
"Hey Millardo isn't it funny or is it ironic that one of the Celestial Knights happen to be named Libra, what are the odds of that?" Duo asked Millardo. Millardo said nothing, but it was obvious that he was mad now.  
  
"Duo, how many times have we had this discussion about not bring up the past" Gabriel said. Gabriel was trying to keep Millardo from blowing up at Duo. Meanwhile Duo looked as though he was thinking about it.  
  
"A few times I guess, but Gab I was just trying to tease him, that's all." Duo said innocently.  
  
" I know you were, but you went to far, and you know better then that, now I think you owe Millardo an apology." Gabriel said.  
  
"Sorry Millardo, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." Duo said  
  
"It's alright Duo, no harm done." Millardo said.  
  
"Okay, now that that is settled back let me finish telling you guys the legend. Okay where was I?" he asked himself.  
  
"I believe that you were going to tell us what happen when the Knights and Senshi decided to guard the entrances." Setsuna said.  
  
"Right, each couple took an entrance and watched for any enemies that tried to get into the palace. The battle had raged on for hours and of course neither side had gained any advantage, but as the battle started to wane and everything seemed to go in the favor the Knights and the Senshi, it was that time that Beryl defeated most of the Knights and Senshi. The only ones left were Pluto, Janus, and Queen Serenity. Janus sensed that the end might be near for Pluto and himself that he decided to summon an Aeon to protect himself and Pluto and any other survivors that remained. He summoned Alexander the Aeon of Light and Holy. After he summoned the Aeon he ran to help Pluto fight one of Beryl's general, Jedite. Both Pluto and Janus were easily beating him. Both thought that it was too easy and they were right Jedite had been a diversion to weaken them. They had used a lot of their energy when they had fought Jedite, and if Beryl showed up that would mean the end of both of them. Janus looked past Jedite and saw that Beryl was indeed about to attack them. Beryl had decided that if she could remove Pluto from the Picture that Janus would easily fall, so she attacked Pluto first. Janus watched as his love was hit by the attack and knocked down onto the ground. He told Alexander to use its attack 'Holy Judgment' against Beryl. 'Holy Judgment is a very powerful attack it cause a blinding flash of light and weakened anyone in its path, expect the summoner and his friends. So Beryl after being stuck by the attack was left weakened, so Janus took this opportunity to go help Pluto and get her back inside the palace, but when he went to the spot where Pluto had landed he found her not to be there. Then there was a flash of light and Janus found himself in the palace's throne room. He finds out that his friends are dead and they were only three left, but Queen Serenity tells both of them that she has sent the Senshi and Knights into the future to start over, and she has duties for the both of them. The queen informed Pluto that Pluto is to be the guardian of the gates of time and she tell Janus that it is his mission to retrieve the miss knights and bring them to the correct time. To my knowledge the both of them are still performing their duties to this day."  
  
"Amazing, but how could Pluto still be guarding the gates of time when we just saw her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She only comes out when she knows the others can't be there or when the enemy is too powerful." Ami said.  
  
"But what about Knight J?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, I think he must be Knight Janus and he must have found the other knights." Auron said  
  
"What do you think Gabriel? Could this Knight J be Knight Janus?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I think it is possible." Gabriel said  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Heero.  
  
"Well I was just flipping thought this book, I brought with me and found something interesting." Gabriel said.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Asked Haruka.  
  
Gabriel put the book in the middle of the table and waited for the response of everyone.  
  
There was a collective gasp and then Heero said.  
  
"That's him."  
  
To be continued  
  
Heero: Okay I have the last line in this chapter, why  
  
J-chan: Because you are the serious one of the group Heero it would have work if Duo had said it.  
  
Heero: Yeah I guess you're right about that.  
  
J-chan: Hey I'm the author so I know okay.  
  
Usagi: J-chan can I ask you a question  
  
J-chan: Sure what is it?  
  
Usagi: Who wrote that book that Gabriel brought with him  
  
J-chan: you get to find that out in the next chapter  
  
Usagi: okay, I can wait but don't keep me waiting to long  
  
J-chan: okay I guess that's it for now so here are the ending notes, and I see you guys around.  
  
Well that it for now, I left another little cliffhanger for you all you readers. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well.  
  
Well until the next chapter I'll see you around. I should start writing chapter 12 by tomorrow. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, Auron Pagie, and the Gundam Summoners Light  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Duo: Hey J-chan, are you going to reveal Knight J identity in this chapter  
  
J-chan: No  
  
Duo: Why not?  
  
J-chan: because if I do the story ends  
  
Duo: Okay I understand, could I ask one more thing?  
  
J-chan: Sure what is it Duo?  
  
Duo: Could I possible kiss Haruka somewhere in this chapter?  
  
Haruka: I heard that Duo, don't you think you should ask me first  
  
Duo: J-chan is the author, and she gets to decide what happens right J- chan?  
  
J-chan: Umm Duo I think you should ask Haruka not me and once you have you get back to me about it okay (J-chan watches Duo ask Haruka and then they both nod.)  
  
J-chan: Okay I guess you two will have a kissing scene, but where will I put it in this chapter oh well onto the story  
  
"talking"  
  
'talking telepathically'  
  
Last time  
  
Gabriel put the book in the middle of the table and waited for the response of everyone.  
  
There was a collective gasp and then Heero said.  
  
"That's him."  
  
Now  
  
"That's him." Heero said.  
  
"You're right Heero that is him." Duo said.  
  
"The color of the armor is platinum, just like Knight J's." said Auron  
  
"The circlet and the crystal are the same as well." Quatre said.  
  
"The hair is the same shade of auburn." Minako said.  
  
"The staff also looks the same as Knight J's." Trowa said  
  
"Does this mean that Knight J is Knight Janus?" Rei asked and the whole group looked at Gabriel.  
  
"I think you may be right, Knight Janus and Knight J are probable the same person." Gabriel said.  
  
"But, why would he wear a mask and call himself a by different name?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he hiding his identity until the other Celestial Knight show up." Gabriel said.  
  
"Gabriel how old is that book?" Millardo asked.  
  
"It's one hundred years old, so there is no why the author could have seen the Sailor Senshi or the Celestial Knights." Gabriel said.  
  
"So this author knew about both legends." Makoto said. Gabriel retrieves the book from the center of the table and said.  
  
"Yeah, it says here that the author was a noted expert on the legends of the Senshi and the Knights as well as a noted historian on the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Who's the author, Gabriel?" Setsuna asked  
  
"The author's name is Gordon Potter." Gabriel said  
  
"He must of research everything very thoroughly to get as much detail as he did." Ami said.  
  
"Are there any other illustration in the book, Gabriel?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah, there are a few but it's best if you didn't see them for the time being." Gabriel said  
  
"Why can't we see them? What are you hiding?" Wufei asked  
  
"I not hiding anything, its just that the author illustrated more drawing of Janus then the rest, it also seems that this Potter was fascinated with the Summoner of Light." Gabriel said.  
  
"The Summoner of Light?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was a nickname that Janus was given by one of his comrades." Gabriel said.  
  
"You mentioned the Golden Crystal, what about it?" Mamoru asked changing the subject.  
  
"I did what did you want to know?" Gabriel asked  
  
"I saw that guy Tuxedo Kamen with a Golden Crystal is it the same one?" Mamoru asked  
  
"It's part of the whole Crystal, the other eight pieces are held by the missing Celestial Knights although they don't know it." Gabriel said.  
  
"Would the knights have been reincarnated?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes and No, They were reborn but they were doomed to reborn a century after the Senshi." Gabriel said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked ChibiUsa  
  
"Well it's simple if the Senshi were born in the year nineteen hundred then the missing knights would be born in the year two thousand." Gabriel said.  
  
"Man, I would give anything to be one of those Celestial Knights, won't you Wu-man." Duo asked Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell, my name is Wufei not Wu-man, do you understand me. As for your question maybe I'd like to have the Celestial Knights power so I could dispense justice to the unjust like you." Wufei said.  
  
"That was very moving Wu-man." Duo said  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Enough you two." Heero said.  
  
"Okay, any more questions about the legends?" Gabriel asked as he looked about the table. Everyone shook his or her head and Gabriel looked at his watch to see what time it was. The watch read 6:35p.m. Gabriel was about to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone once again.  
  
Gabriel retrieved his cell and flipped it open and pressed a button and up it to his ear said hello.  
  
The caller turned out to be his ship Light Hawks.  
  
"Gabriel, I just thought I'd let you know that Lady Une is starting to act like Relena and that everything is still peaceful in A.C. 198." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Really she is acting like that." Gabriel asked.  
  
"Yup, you should have heard it, it was very funny." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Thanks for the info anything else?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Nope, just thought I'd let you know about that, so how are you and the guys doing with the Senshi?" Light Hawks asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I read your mind, and I also sensed their presence in the area." Light Hawks said.  
  
"I should have known you would have done that." Gabriel said.  
  
"I also sent one of my little prowlers (probes) out, and it recorded that kiss you gave Pluto, I honestly was surprised you two didn't collapse from lack of oxygen." Light Hawks said.  
  
"I didn't know you were like Duo, we are going to have a long talk about all this when I get home." Gabriel said.  
  
"I was just scanning the area to see if I had been detected by your girlfriend and her friends, that's all." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Checking the area my foot, now do have anything else to report?" Gabriel asked  
  
"Nope, nothing else I'll see you in a little while." Light Hawks said.  
  
"Right, see you in a while." Gabriel said as he end the call and put the cell phone away.  
  
"Well it's been fun, but it's time for me to get going, so I'll see you all later." Gabriel said as the waitress brought their check to the table.  
  
"Well, there is one thing I could do before I go and that's pay the check and I don't want to hear any protest about it." Gabriel said as he pulled out is wallet and pulled out enough money to pay the check and leave a good tip for the waitress.  
  
"Gabriel what time is it, my watch seems to have stopped." Quatre said  
  
"It's 6:40, Quatre." Gabriel said.  
  
"Man, is it that late, we should get going." Duo said.  
  
"It's getting dark I think we should postpone that tour until tomorrow, what do you all think?" Duo asked  
  
"I think that would be a good idea." Usagi said and everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we have the day off from school, so we can spend the whole day together." Makoto said  
  
"Good, now where should we meet?" Millardo asked  
  
"Why don't we meet where we met today at the gates in front of your house at 8:30am." Usagi suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded and stood up so they could leave.  
  
"One more thing, Gabriel and Setsuna I'm going to pair the two of you up." Usagi said.  
  
Both Gabriel and Setsuna nodded.  
  
'If I didn't know better I'd say the Usagi-hime was trying to pair us up as a couple' Gabriel said to Setsuna.  
  
'She does and that what makes it funny plus, she doesn't want the others to think that she is leaving us out.' Setsuna said to him.  
  
'Really should we pretend that we are not interested in one another?' he asked her.  
  
'Yes, I'll do that, but I must warn you they might bring up a guy named Taiki' she said (An: I needed a rival for Gabriel even though Setsuna is in love with Gabriel)  
  
'All right, but my friends might bring up Lady Beth Une, that lady I mentioned earlier' he said.  
  
'Okay you go first the I'll go second.' she said  
  
'Fine with me.' He said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I must warn you, that I am looking for my sweetheart that I lost track of several years ago." Gabriel said as he looked at Setsuna.  
  
"That's quite a coincidence because I'm looking for my ex-boyfriend, who I haven't seen in quite a few years." Setsuna said as she looked at Gabriel.  
  
"Hey Setsuna are you talking about Taiki Kou?" asked Minako  
  
"Taiki Kou, who is that?" Gabriel asked  
  
"He is one of the Star Lights, They're a musical group." Makoto said.  
  
"He followed Setsuna around, but she told him she was waiting for another and then he stopped." Haruka.  
  
"He sounds like Lady Beth Une." Duo said.  
  
"Who is Beth Une?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"She is the Preventer Chief, but she believe Gabriel to be substitute for the late Trieze Khushrenada, the man she was in love with before." Millardo said.  
  
"I see, so you don't love her?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"No I don't, do you love that guy?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"No, he's not my soul mate, like I said I'm searching for my soul mate." She said.  
  
"As am I." Gabriel said.  
  
Gabriel once again looked at his watch and said.  
  
"Well I should get going, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we'll see you at home, we are going to walk the girls home." Quatre said.  
  
"Hey Gabriel, why don't you walk Setsuna home." Duo suggested.  
  
'Why am I not surprised that he would suggest that,' Gabriel said to Setsuna.  
  
'Does he do that often?' she asked him.  
  
'It's a bad habit of his, and he is also very nosy.' He said to her.  
  
"Your right Duo," Gabriel said then turned and asked Setsuna, "I would consider it an honor if you would allow me to walk you home, what do you say?"  
  
"I say I would consider it a honor." She said and he held out his hand to her and she took it and they got up and left the booth and then left the café. The others followed them out the door.  
  
The waitress went to collect the check and her tip. When she got to the table she picked up the check and money on top of it and found the tip under the saltshaker. She was shocked when she pull a hundred dollar bill from under the saltshaker. (AN:I know they are in Japan but, I can't figure how many yen would equal a hundred.)  
  
Meanwhile in A.C. 198 at Preventer HQ  
  
"What do you mean they have just disappeared, they couldn't have," Lady Une said  
  
"That's just it they can't be found, it's like they just dropped of the face of the earth, and they have not been seen in any of the colony as well." Noin said.  
  
"We better find them soon I don't know if I can keep stalling Miss Relena." Lady Une said.  
  
"We'll find them and when we do I'm going to beat Wufei senseless." Sally said.  
  
Outside the office  
  
Lady Une's secretary was listening to the conversation that was taking place. When the three Preventers left the office the secretary pull a communicator out of her hand bag and switch it on and waited.  
  
"Report, Agent Mole." Said a voice (An: Corny I know, but it was all I could come up with at the time.)  
  
"The rumor's are true the Gundam Pilot are indeed missing and Preventers can't find them." Agent Mole said.  
  
"Good, keep me informed of any changes," said the voice.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Heero: That was a good chapter, I wonder who the voice belongs to?  
  
J-chan: You'll have to find out later Heero  
  
Heero: Yeah I guess I will  
  
Duo: I didn't get to kiss Haruka, how come?  
  
J-chan: I'll write about a kiss in the next chapter.  
  
Duo: will I get to kiss her in the coming chapter?  
  
J-chan: Maybe I haven't though that far ahead yet.  
  
Duo and Haruka: okay, we can wait  
  
J-chan: okay I guess that's it for now so here are the ending notes, and I see you guys around.  
  
Well that it for now, I left another little cliffhanger for you all you readers. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well.  
  
Well until the next chapter I'll see you around. I should start writing chapter 13 started soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, Auron Pagie, and the Gundam Summoners Light  
  
Jpiuliano: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Duo: I get to kiss Haruka in this chapter, right J-chan  
  
J-chan: Yes, you get to kiss her in this chapter  
  
Duo: Cool I can't wait  
  
J-chan: I'm glad you're happy Duo.  
  
Trowa: If it possible I would like to kiss Makoto in this chapter and I have already discussed it with her and she said it was okay with her.  
  
J-chan: Okay Trowa you will kiss Makoto in this chapter as well  
  
Wufei: Well, since we are all asking I want to kiss at onna Rei in this chapter.  
  
Rei: Wufei you didn't ask me J-chan don't put it in until he asks me.  
  
Wufei: J-chan doesn't have to listen to you onna she is the writer, and can do whatever she pleases  
  
J-chan: I'm not getting involved in this so you two can deicide what you want to do and I put it in next chapter, so now onto the Chapter 13 of this story.  
  
"talking"  
  
'talking telepathically'  
  
thinking  
  
Last Time  
  
"The rumor's are true the Gundam Pilot are indeed missing and the Preventers can't find them." Agent Mole said.  
  
"Good, keep me informed of any changes," said the voice.  
  
Now  
  
The guys were waiting outside the gate for their new friends to arrive. Gabriel however was not with them; he was still inside the house doing a few last minute things before they all left. As the guys waited, they began to talk about the girls and how things about the girls seemed familiar to them.  
  
"Duo your very quiet, why is that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about something Q-man that all." Duo said.  
  
"You were thinking about something, that's a laugh." Wufei said.  
  
"Wufei, would you be quiet, and let Duo talk." Trowa said.  
  
"So Duo what were you thinking about?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Haruka and how she seems so familiar to me, it's like I knew her in a past life and this past life is slowly coming back to me." Duo said.  
  
"You know I feel the same way about Ami and Trowa told me that he feel as if he knew Makoto in a past life as well." Quatre said.  
  
"What about you guys?" Duo asked.  
  
"I know it strange but I feel like I know Hotaru as well." Heero said.  
  
"Same here, I feel like I've met Michiru before as well, it like de ja vu." Millardo said.  
  
"Well, if you expect me to say the same about that onna you will all have to wait until the end of the world." Wufei said.  
  
"The end of the world, that almost happened because of Quinze, (you know the guy with the glasses the guy that asks Millardo to be the leader of the White Fang) so you have to tell us Wu-man." Duo said  
  
"Injustice Maxwell, I will never admit that I feel like, I've known that onna before." Wufei said.  
  
"Hey Wufei you just admitted it, didn't he guys?" Duo said.  
  
The others just nodded and Wufei said nothing.  
  
"He's speechless for once in his life." Duo said which earned him a glare from Wufei  
  
"You know there is something else is bothering me as well." Heero said.  
  
"What is it Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, I feels like I'm protecting the wrong princess." Heero said.  
  
"Really, you feel the same way I do, I had this feeling that it not Relena that I'm supposed to protect it's some other princess and I can't remember what her name is or what see looks like." Trowa stated  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Gabriel about this later." Millardo said.  
  
"I think you're right Zechs." Heero said (An: Heero will call Millardo, Zechs because the two of them still have their rivalry.)  
  
"Hey here come the girls now." Duo said. The others looked to where Duo indicated.  
  
Duo waited for Haruka and the others to get closer before he sprang his plan into action. When the girls finally reached the gates the boys greeted them. Duo walked over to where Haruka was standing and gave her a peck on the cheek. The other girls thought that Duo was going to get slapped for sure, but then Haruka surprised them when she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was short, but it left Duo in a daze. Haruka waved her hand in front of his eyes to see if he was paying attention to what was going on around him.  
  
"I think he is out of it." Haruka said.  
  
"I would have to agree with that." Millardo said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Usagi asked.  
  
"There is only one thing that could snap Maxwell out of his stupor and that is if someone would mention the word 'food'." Wufei said.  
  
"Did someone say something about food." Duo said coming out of his stupor.  
  
"See what I mean." Wufei said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So are we ready to leave?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We sure are Usa-chan, are we going to split up into couples?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yah, that's what I planned for us to do, by the way where's Gabriel?" Usagi asked.  
  
"He's still in the house, but he should be down here at any moment." Quatre said.  
  
"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, I was looking for something and it took longer then I thought it would." Gabriel said.  
  
"No problem Gabriel the girls just got here, so we haven't been waiting to long." Duo said.  
  
"Guys, before you leave I have an idea, how about at lunch time you guys come back here and have lunch." Gabriel said. The others nodded.  
  
"Okay let's get going" Usagi said.  
  
Everyone split up and made plans to be back at the house at noon.  
  
Gabriel and Setsuna turned and headed back toward the house to spy on the six couples.  
  
Rei and Wufei  
  
"So Wufei what would you like to see first?" Rei asked as they walked.  
  
"I don't care onna, just as long as I see the school I will be attending in a week." Wufei answered.  
  
"Listen to me you sexist pig my name is Rei not onna, and I'm only showing you around because my other friends are showing you friends around, so if you don't want me to show you around then just say so, other wise just put a sock in it and tell me what you want to see." Rei said.  
  
Wufei was truly impressed with the way this onna, no Rei, handled his attitude. He was thinking of how Meiran was the only other person that could put up with him. Rei reminded him of Meiran so much.  
  
"Well, why don't we go to the school first then if you don't mind, I would like to go to a temple so I can pray." Wufei said.  
  
"I know just the temple, it's not to far from the school." Rei said.  
  
They walked to the school and then walked around the city where Rei showed Wufei some points of interest and then they went to the temple. Wufei looked around the area that surround the temple and noted that there were cherry trees all around the temple. As they got closer to the temple Wufei also noticed that two men sparring. Wufei also noticed that Rei was smile for some reason.  
  
"Grandpa, Yuuichiro would you come over here for a moment, I want you to meet someone." Rei said.  
  
Both men stopped and walked over to the pair was standing.  
  
Wufei saw that one of the men was short and bald the other was tall and looked like one of those rock stars with his long hair.  
  
"Grandpa, Yuuichiro I would like you to meet Wufei Chang. Wufei this is my grandpa and my friend Yuuichiro." Rei said.  
  
"It's nice to meet the both of you." Wufei said shaking each of their hands  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well young man, you be nice to my granddaughter." Grandpa Hino said.  
  
"Yeah, be nice to Rei or we'll have to hurt you." Yuuichiro said.  
  
"Grandpa, Yuuichiro you have it all wrong, Wufei is not my boyfriend, I just met him yesterday." Rei said.  
  
"Sure Rei you don't have to hide the fact that you are Wufei is your boyfriend to us." Yuuichiro said.  
  
"Yes Rei, you see you've made the right choice when you selected Wufei." Grandpa Hino said.  
  
"She is right sir, we only met yesterday, I am not her boyfriend, and I am merely a friend." Wufei stated  
  
"Oh I see, she has you in on it as well. Well it doesn't matter, I think you are perfectly suited for one another." Grandpa Hino said.  
  
"Grandpa!!!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Well Yuuichiro and I are going to leave you two love birds alone, we have to get back to our lesson." Grandpa Hino said he walked back to the area where he and Yuuichiro had been sparring. Yuuichiro excused himself and rejoined Grandpa Hino and they continued their lesson.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, they tend to get carried away sometimes." Rei said.  
  
"It's alright, I knew they were just joking." Wufei said with smirk.  
  
"So you're not mad at them, then?" Rei asked.  
  
"No Rei, I'm not mad." Wufei said.  
  
"Hey you just called me Rei and not onna, why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because you are not like the other onnas I've met, you are different from the rest of them Rei." He said.  
  
"I don't know what to say Wufei." Rei said  
  
"You don't have to say anything, now where is the worship room of the temple?" He asked.  
  
"It's this way." She said as she led him to the main part of the temple. He prayed for a few minutes and then rejoined Rei.  
  
Wufei saw that Rei was watching Yuuichiro and her Grandpa, so he decided to sneak up on her and kiss her on the cheek. When he did kiss her she just blushed.  
  
"This is a beautiful temple Rei, I take it that your family runs it?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa and I run it. So you really like it?" Rei asked. "By the way why did you just kiss me?"  
  
"Yes, I do, it reminds me of my temple back home." Wufei said. "Because I felt like kissing you."  
  
"You must miss it." Rei said.  
  
"I do but I think this one will be its replacement, now where to next?" Wufei asked.  
  
Rei looked at her watched and noticed that it was almost noon.  
  
"Well it's almost noon, so I think we better get going." Rei said.  
  
"Right, let's go." Wufei said and the two of them left the temple and headed back toward the boy's house.  
  
Makoto and Trowa  
  
"So Trowa what would you like to see?" Makoto asked  
  
"Well, I'd like to see where the school is and what it looks like and then you can show me anything else that you feel that might like or that interest you." Trowa said.  
  
"Okay, that sounds great to me." Makoto said.  
  
As they walked Makoto would look at Trowa and think to herself  
  
He reminds me of someone like an my old boyfriend.   
  
Makoto was thoughts were interrupted when Trowa asked.  
  
"What is the school like and are the teachers nice?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, the teachers are nice and there are plenty of activities to participate in, so it really a great school to go to." Makoto said with a smile.  
  
"That sounds interesting, So Makoto do you have boyfriends and do you live with you parents?" Trowa asked  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, and my parents died in a plane crash when I was younger." Makoto said with a sigh.  
  
"I also lost my parents when I was young, so I know how you feel." Trowa said.  
  
They stopped in front of the high school and neither spoke for a moment, then Trowa broke the silence by saying.  
  
"Makoto I want to thank you for the tour and also I want you to know that I am enjoying myself."  
  
"Your welcome Trowa, so do you want to see the Tokyo tower next?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like that, let's go." Trowa said as he took her hand in his and they began to walk towards the Tokyo Tower. When they arrived at the tower Trowa said.  
  
"It looks like the Eiffel Tower that is in Paris."  
  
"I think that this tower is a replica of the that tower in Paris, plus I think they put it here so you could have a good view of Tokyo." Makoto said.  
  
The two of them made their way up to the top of the tower and gazed at the city.  
  
"You're right, this is the best place to see the whole city." Trowa said.  
  
"I told you it was the best place to view the whole city." Makoto said with a smile.  
  
They stay at the top of the tower until Trowa said.  
  
"It almost noon I think we should get going so we can be on time for lunch otherwise Duo may eat all it before we have a chance too."  
  
"You're right let's get going." Makoto said.  
  
Before they made their way back to the elevator Trowa kissed Makoto on the cheek and said "Thank you". Makoto just blushed and murmur a your welcome. Then they went to the elevator and rode it down to the bottom. They then walked hand in hand back to the boy's house.  
  
Meanwhile in A.C. 198  
  
"Lady Une has there been any word on my brother or Heero's location?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not, neither one can be located at the moment and that goes for the other pilots as well." Lady Une said as she looked at the other women in her office.  
  
"Are you sure that they are not hiding at one of Quatre's many mansions." Dorothy asked.  
  
"I have asked Abdul and he confirmed that they aren't at any of the mansions." Lady Une said.  
  
"Then where the heck are they?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I don't have an answer to that yet, but I promise you we are trying to get to the bottom of this." Lady Une said.  
  
"So you don't have any leads at the moment." Relena said.  
  
"We have one, and that is they might have been kidnapped by at group of people that were former White Fang soldiers, but I can't confirm that as of yet." Lady Une said.  
  
Where are you boys, and why did you just disappear all of sudden. I need to find you as soon as possible or another war might break out if the public were to find out that you seven boys were missing. Lady Une thought  
  
Somewhere in space  
  
"Earth is ripe for the picking, as long a the Gundam Pilots don't interfere." Said an unknown voice.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Heero: That was a good chapter, is that the same voice we heard in the last chapter?  
  
J-chan: Yeah it is but you'll still have to wait to find out who it belong to later Heero  
  
Heero: Yeah I guess I still can wait  
  
Duo: Wow, Haruka kissed me.  
  
J-chan: See I told you I would write about it in this chapter.  
  
Haruka: So I take it you liked it Duo?  
  
Duo: I sure did babe  
  
J-chan: Okay enough you two.  
  
Duo and Haruka: We love you J-chan  
  
J-chan: okay I guess that's it for now so here are the ending notes, and I see you guys around.  
  
Well that it for now, I left another little cliffhanger for you all you readers. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well.  
  
Well until the next chapter I'll see you around. I should start writing chapter 14 started soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon and I borrowed a little from Tenchi Muyo and the Final Fantasy series as well. I do own Gabriel Jarvidan, Light Hawks, Auron Pagie, and the Gundam Summoners Light  
  
Jpiuliano: I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Millardo: Hey J-chan who are the couples were are going to see in this chapter  
  
J-chan: You'll have to read and find out Millardo  
  
Duo: I hope its Haruka and me in this chapter  
  
J-chan: You'll have to wait and see Duo  
  
Ami: Might I make a suggestion J-chan for this chapter J-chan?  
  
J-chan: Sure Ami what is it?  
  
Ami: Why don't you have Millardo and Michiru meet up with Quatre and me?  
  
Quatre: Ami I think that is a great idea, what do you think J-chan  
  
J-chan: Well I have to think about it and how will I tie it together, wait I just thought of something that I could do Thanks guys  
  
Ami and Quatre: Your welcome J-chan  
  
J-chan: Once again thanks and now onto the story.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Talking telepathically'  
  
Thinking  
  
Last Time  
  
Where are you boys, and why did you just disappear all of sudden. I need to find you as soon as possible or another war might break out if the public were to find out that you seven boys were missing. Lady Une thought  
  
Somewhere in space  
  
"Earth is ripe for the picking." Said an unknown voice.  
  
Now  
  
Millardo and Michiru  
  
Millardo and Michiru were walking down one of Tokyo busiest area. They have decided that they would walk about the city and then stop by Tokyo University so that Millardo could pick up an application to fill out.  
  
"So Millardo what do you think of Tokyo so far? Do you like it?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I think it's a beautiful city and I like it and the people in it." Millardo said.  
  
"So is it like Rome?" Michiru asked as they walked toward Tokyo University.  
  
"In some ways it is Tokyo is a lot like Rome, Tokyo has crowded streets and is very modern, where as Rome is very historic with all it's ruins." Millardo said.  
  
"True Tokyo is very modern, and you hardly see anything old except some of the temples and shrines." Michiru said.  
  
"So Michiru have you lived in Tokyo all your life? Have you ever traveled outside of Japan?" Millardo asked.  
  
"I've lived in Tokyo for most of my life, and I have traveled around the world a couple of times due to my career as a musician." Michiru said.  
  
"Really, what kind of musician are you? Do you play any instrument or do you sing?" Millardo asked  
  
"I play a instrument, the violin to be specific." Michiru said.  
  
"Really, You know my friend Quatre also plays the violin, maybe you two can play together one day, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Millardo said.  
  
"Really does he play well?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes he does, but I've only heard him play once and he was good then, and the others have heard him play numerous times." Millardo said as he thought about the time he and his fellow pilot had been forced into playing by his sister Relena, while she and the other girls watched.  
  
"Do you play an instrument as well Millardo?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I do, I play the trumpet and the piano and the violin." Millardo said.  
  
"Really, which do you like the best?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well to be honest I like the piano, because I sit in front of it for hours and enjoy music I make." Millardo said.  
  
They walked past a large office building that Michiru recognized. It was the place where her parents worked at and she knew that both of them might see her with Millardo and jump to conclusion. Millardo and Michiru were just passing the front entrance of the office building when her parents came out. She saw this and tried to speed up so they would not see her, but it was too late they had spotted her and Millardo.  
  
"Michiru is that you?" asked her father, Michiru just ignored the question and began to walk away again.  
  
"Michiru who are those people and why are you trying to get away from them?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Michiru are you running away because you don't want us to meet your girlfriend." Her mother said.  
  
Michiru looked over at Millardo to see if he was angry by the comment but before she had a chance to see or say anything Millardo said something.  
  
"I don't know who you are but I am not a woman, I'm a guy, don't let the long hair fool you." Millardo said and then took Michiru hand and lead her away from the scene, when he thought he was far enough away he stopped and asked Michiru.  
  
"Who were those people and why did they think I was you girlfriend?"  
  
"They were my parents and the reason why they thought that was because I dated Haruka for a short while we thought that we were each others soul mate." Michiru said.  
  
"You don't have to explain, I understand you see I felt the same way about a girl I met long ago, but I found out I was wrong and she became possessive and enlisted my sister to help her trap me." Millardo said.  
  
"What happened?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I ended it and she took it badly and I left and didn't look back." Millardo said.  
  
"What about your parents did they approve of this girl?" Michiru asked.  
  
"My parents died when I younger." Millardo said.  
  
"I sorry, I didn't mean to bring up, painful memories." Michiru said.  
  
"It's alright I put their deaths behind me long ago, they are just memories of the past for me." Millardo said.  
  
"I think we should get moving again." Michiru said.  
  
"You're right let move out." Millardo said, but before either of them move Millardo did something that was completely impulsive and that was kiss Michiru on the lips.  
  
When he finally pulled away he said.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, and I promise that won't be the last kiss you receive, but I'll only kiss you again if you say it's alright." Millardo said.  
  
"I defiantly approve and I do want more, but let's take it slow." Michiru said.  
  
"Right, I can understand that, now shall we get going?" Millardo asked.  
  
"Yes, let's get going." Michiru said and both of them began to walk again.  
  
"We are almost near the university campus, it's only about two blocks away." Michiru said.  
  
"Good, we can walk around and then get something to drink, because I'm thirst." Millardo said with a chuckle.  
  
"Sounds good, after we get a drink, I'll show you where I practice for my concerts." Michiru said.  
  
"Okay, let's do it." Millardo said.  
  
"Glad you like it, and maybe if we have time you can do a duet with me, sound good to you?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah it does, but I hope I don't embarrass myself." Millardo said.  
  
"So why did you move to Tokyo, I know what you said earlier, but there has to be another reason." Michiru said.  
  
"Well there is you see Gabriel, has family here and he came here to make amends, so the six of us thought that we would come along with him, and beside we owe him a lot for helping us out so many times." Millardo said.  
  
"I think that is very wonderful of you and your friends to that for Gabriel." Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah well, I like I said it the least we could do for him." Millardo said.  
  
"So did you attend the University of Rome, while you lived there?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yeah I did, I studied business, but I minored in history as well." Millardo said.  
  
As they walked the campus they saw several vending machines. Millardo looks at all of they vending machines and started to laugh when he looked at one that had books in it instead of snacks.  
  
"What's so funny?" Michiru asked as she put her credit card into the slot and selected two sodas.  
  
"I just never thought I'd see books in a vending machine that's all." Millardo said.  
  
"Well you can get practically anything from a vending machine in Tokyo." Michiru said.  
  
Once they had their drinks they began to walk again. After a few minutes they stopped again and Michiru said.  
  
"This is where I like to practice for my concerts, it is also where I most of my concerts take place when I'm in Tokyo."  
  
"I would like to here you play sometime." Millardo said.  
  
"I wish I could do that right now but we don't have that much time and I don't have my violin with me." Michiru said. Millardo just smiled and looked at his watched and said.  
  
"It's almost noon, I think we should get back to the house if we are going to make it for lunch." Millardo said.  
  
"Yes I believe we should," Michiru saw Quatre and Ami and said to Millardo, "Millardo isn't that you're your friend Quatre?"  
  
Millardo looked and saw that it was indeed Quatre.  
  
"Yeah it is, hang on a sec while I get them and then the four of us can walk home together." Millardo said.  
  
"Quatre, Ami hang on a second." Millardo said as he and Michiru ran to catch up with their friends. Quatre and Ami stopped and turned to see Millardo and Michiru running toward them, both of them waited for their friends to catch up with them.  
  
When Millardo and Michiru had caught up with them Michiru asked.  
  
"What bring you to here?"  
  
They all began to walk again and Ami replied  
  
"Well Quatre wanted to see the university, so I brought him here, and what about you two?"  
  
"We came here to pick up an application for Millardo to fill out." Michiru said.  
  
"Well I think we better get going if we want to have lunch." Quatre said.  
  
"Right, the last time I was late to a meal, Duo had my helping and all I didn't eat anything." Millardo said. Everyone laughed and they started to walk back toward the house.  
  
Quatre and Ami  
  
"So Miss Ami, I was wondering if you would like to play a game of chess with me sometime?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Winner, I would love to, by the way you can drop the miss and just call me Ami." Ami said.  
  
"Okay Ami, and you can just call me Quatre, so should we go to the school first and them do some site seeing?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe that would be the correct plan of action." Ami said.  
  
"So what do you like to do for fun Ami?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well I like to read, study, and play chess, so Quatre what do you like to do for fun?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well I like to read as well, I like to play the violin and I like to play chess." Quatre said.  
  
"You should tell Michiru that you play the violin and then maybe you to could play together sometime." Ami said.  
  
"I will tell her, but I don't think that I'm as talented as she is." Quatre said.  
  
"You will never know until you ask her and the two of you play together." Ami said.  
  
"I guess you right, when we get back to the house I'll ask her, so how far is the school from here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The High School is not that far, it's about ten minutes away." Ami said.  
  
"So Quatre do you have any family?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well both of my parents are died, but I do have twenty-nine sisters, and of course I consider the guys I live with to be family as well." Quatre said.  
  
"Twenty-nine sister? No brothers what so ever?" Ami asked.  
  
"That's right no brothers at all, just me and my twenty-nine sisters." Quatre said. "What about you Ami?"  
  
"I don't have any brothers or sisters, and my mother and father are separated, and I don't see much of either of them." Ami said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sure they both still love you though, I don't see much of my sisters, because they live around the world, but I do keep in touch with them, when I can find the time too." Quatre said.  
  
"How do you manage to keep up with all twenty-nine of them?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, I email most of them, but I also call the sisters that I am closer too." Quatre said.  
  
"I would like to have all that attention, so are you the youngest in your family?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah I am and sometimes the attention gets to be to much, especially when my sisters are trying to set me up on a blind date, and believe me I've had one too many blind dates to last me a life time." Quatre said and he and Ami laughed about it.  
  
"So Ami, can you tell me if there are any interesting spots in Tokyo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well there's the Tokyo tower and the art and history museum, and we might be able to see the Imperial Palace if we have time." Ami said.  
  
"That sounds good to me, I'd like that idea a lot." Quatre said.  
  
"We're close to the school, it's up ahead we should be able to see it in a minute." Ami said.  
  
"Yes I can see it now, it looks big then I thought it would be." Quatre said.  
  
"There are a lot of students enrolled in Juban, Quatre most of the top students in the city attend Juban High School." Ami said.  
  
They continued to walk until they reached the front of the school.  
  
"Your right it is big Ami, so where to next?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We should go to the Imperial Palace next, but I have to stop by Tokyo University to see how I did in one of my courses, you don't mind do you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Not at all, shall we go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yea let's go and then we can see the Imperial Palace." Ami said.  
  
Ami and Quatre started to walk again and as they walked toward the university, they talked about their friends.  
  
When they arrived at the university, Ami found out that her professor had not posted the student's grades yet. She decided to come back after they had toured the Imperial Palace. (An: I going to make the Imperial Palace like the White House, you know how you can tour the White House, well Ami and Quatre are going to able to tour the Imperial Palace.)  
  
When they arrived at the palace Ami asked Quatre.  
  
"Quatre do you have any money with you?"  
  
"Yes I do, Gabriel gave me some before we left the house this morning." Quatre asked.  
  
"Good, I was wonder because we have to pay to take the tour." Ami said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Quatre said and then he smiled.  
  
"Hey Tenchi are we really going on a tour of the palace?" Asked a cyan hair girl.  
  
"Yes we are Ryoko, but first I need to make sure I have enough money for three tickets." Tenchi said.  
  
"Well Lord Tenchi, do you have enough money?" asked a young lady with purple hair.  
  
"No Ayeka, it looks like I didn't bring enough, I sorry, but maybe could tour that palace another time." Tenchi said.  
  
Ami and Quatre couldn't help but overhearing the conversation and both whispered for a second and then Quatre and Ami turned to face the trio and Quatre said.  
  
"Excuse me, but we could help but overhearing your discussion and we would like to help by giving you the money you need to pay for the tickets."  
  
"Why would you do that for us, when you hardly know us?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Well, I feel like it's the right thing to do, and beside you three obviously came all this way to take the tour so it would be a shame for you to turn back now because you don't have enough money." Quatre said.  
  
"I thank you for your generosity, I forgot to introduce myself my companions, I'm Tenchi Masaki and this is Ryoko Habuki, and this is Ayeka Jurai." Tenchi said then pointed to girls when he said their names.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Quatre Winner and this Ami Mizuno." Quatre said.  
  
"We once again thank you, now why don't we all get our tickets and go on the tour." Tenchi said  
  
"Yes, let's go." Ami said.  
  
So the five of them went to get their tickets and then went on the tour and after the tour was over they said their goodbyes to one another and Quatre found out something interesting, but he would save it for later and tell Gabriel about it. Ami and Quatre walked back toward the university and Ami got her grade and they ran into Millardo and Michiru and the four of them walked back to the house together.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gates of time  
  
"Well it looks like Rei and Wufei have gotten closer." Gabriel said.  
  
"Yes so it would seem, but I'm surprised that Rei didn't slap Wufei for kissing her." Setsuna said.  
  
"I'm surprised also, but maybe she regained a old memory of Wufei kissing her, who knows." Gabriel said.  
  
"So what do you think about Trowa and Makoto?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Well I don't know they did share a kiss as well and Makoto blushed, but I don't know if either of them remembered any thing." Gabriel said.  
  
"True, I hope they have." Setsuna said.  
  
"Well, I was surprised to see Millardo kiss Michiru." Gabriel said.  
  
"Were you also surprised when Quatre and Ami ran into your sister?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Sort of, but I had a feeling that she was in Japan, and before you ask, yes my family thinks I'm dead and I want to keep it that way." Gabriel said  
  
"I know you would rather stay hidden, it alright, but one day you maybe forced to reveal yourself to them." Setsuna said.  
  
"I know, and that is what I worried about." Gabriel said.  
  
"So shall we check on the other couples?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes let's." Gabriel said.  
  
Meanwhile back in A.C. 198  
  
"What is the status of the mobile dolls, Tuberoff?" asked a voice  
  
"Well, the mobile doll army is almost ready to be used." Tuberoff.  
  
"Good, did you make the changes I told you about?" asked the voice  
  
"Yes, I made the correction you indicated, and I assure you that this dolls are far more superior then the others of the past, they could take out the Gundams if they were to fight them." Tuberoff said.  
  
"You needn't worry about the Gundams or their pilots, because they will not be interfering." The voice said.  
  
"That remain to be seen, I will believe it when it is reported that the Gundam pilots are dead." Tuberoff said.  
  
"It does matter, the Earth Sphere will soon be mine, and I will let you get back to your work Tuberoff." The voice said and he turns off the video screen.  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident until it was reported that the Gundam Pilots are dead." Said a female voice.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Heero: Man that same voice and now a female voice who is it J-chan I want to know?  
  
J-chan: You will still have to wait to find out whom the voices belong to Heero  
  
Heero: alright, but it's getting harder and harder to wait  
  
J-chan: I promise to reveal the owners of the voice soon Heero.  
  
Gabriel: Did you have to mention my sister J-chan?  
  
J-chan: Well I wanted have them in this story at some point and another thing is I want to have a reunion of sorts.  
  
Haruka: J-chan I going to ask a silly question but can you have the Hardy Boys from the WWF make a guest appearance in the story?  
  
Duo: and while you are at it I think I would to see Trish and Lita make an appearance as well  
  
J-chan: Okay enough you two I'll think about and see what I can do.  
  
Duo and Haruka: We love you J-chan  
  
J-chan: okay I guess that's it for now so here are the ending notes, and I see you guys around.  
  
Well that it for now, I left another little cliffhanger for you all you readers. Well thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one as well. Sorry this chapter took a little longer then the others but I decided to take a week off from written and spend some time on myself.  
  
Well until the next chapter I'll see you around. I should start writing chapter 15 written soon soon. 


End file.
